To The Rescue
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: Sequel to Remember Who You Are. When the Z Fighters are kidnapped by an old enemy, Toushiro and the Saboron cub Mika go on a massive adventure to save their friends. Toushiro and OC are the main characters, not Vegeta.
1. Chapter 1

**Training Mika**

It was another beautiful day in West City. The city was alive with activity, especially at Capsule Corporation. Trunks and Goten were playing their usual sparring game when Mika came running up.

Mika: "Hi Trunks, hi Goten!"

Trunks: "Oh... It's Mika."

Goten: "Uh, hi... Mika."

Mika was the 11 year old daughter of Val, the Saboron who grew up alongside Vegeta. She was identical to her mother except for her light brown coat color, an orange star on her forehead, a peach colored stripe under her eyes and a white mark on her shoulders. Although they were felines from space, Saborons can live as long as saiyans so even though she was as big as a small dog, Mika was still quite young. In fact she was the youngest member of the Z Fighters and the smallest... Something Trunks and Goten weren't fond of.

Mika: "Can I play?"

Trunks: "Uh... Yeah sure. In fact let's have a race!"

Goten: "Yeah to my place!"

Mika: "Ok!"

Trunks: (whispering to Goten) "Let's run at top speed and ditch her."

Goten: (whispering to Trunks) "Yeah, she can't keep up with us."

So the three got ready to run for Goten's home. The two boys were planning on ditching Mika as they weren't fond of her as she was slow on her feet and always followed the rules.

Trunks: "Ready... Set... Go!"

And just like that they all started to run, but they were no more than one mile away from Capsule Corporation's main entrance when the two boys left Mika behind. The young Saboron slowed to a stop as she watched Trunks and Goten run away from her. Sad and alone, Mika walked back home while tears ran down cheeks. Meanwhile in the backyard, a man was relaxing in the shade of a tree. It was Vegeta, the saiyan prince and second lieutenant of Squad 10, and next to him was Toushiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad 10. After the ordeal with Coge at the World Martial Arts Tournament 3 days ago, Vegeta was ordered to take it easy by Captain Unohana and Head-Captain Yamamoto for a few weeks in order to fully recover. So the saiyan prince went back home in the living world to recover and spend some time catching up with his friends and family. Of course where Vegeta was, Toushiro wasn't far behind. The child prodigy insisted that he go with Vegeta and the prince wasn't in any position to argue with his captain. So the saiyan prince brought the young captain along.

Toushiro: "Boy Coge sure banged you up badly huh."

Vegeta: "Tell me about it. I'd rather take my baby brother over Coge any day."

Toushiro: "Yeah... Wait... 'Baby brother'? You have another brother?"

Vegeta: "Oh yes... His name is Tarble and he is the exact opposite of Coge. No fighting talent what-so-ever."

Toushiro: "So you have a big brother who loves to fight, a little brother who can't fight and then there's you who's right in the middle. Your family is strange."

Vegeta: "You can say that again. Hey! What do you mean 'in the middle'?"

Toushiro just laughed. When he saw that the young captain was just having fun with him, Vegeta couldn't resist a chuckle as well. Just as they had finished laughing, Bulma came walking out with some drinks in her hand.

Bulma: "Oh! Toushiro, sorry I didn't notice you here with Vegeta."

Toushiro: "That's ok, Bulma. I'll leave you two alone for awhile."

Vegeta: "Don't get any ideas."

Toushiro: "What you think I'll spy on you two in hopes that you'll make out?"

Vegeta: "Ok first of all, I'm surprised that you even know what that means and second, you obviously don't know Trunks very well."

Bulma: "Speaking of Trunks, I haven't seen him for some time now."

Vegeta: "Last time I saw him he was playing with Kakarot's kid."

Bulma: "He has a name, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "Yeah, yeah I know it's Goten."

Toushiro just rolled his eyes as he walked off to look for something to do and leave Vegeta to spend some time with his wife. Since it had been 5 years since coming to the Soul Society, Vegeta hasn't seen or spent any time with his wife or son. So the white-haired boy figured that his second lieutenant wanted to spend some alone time with Bulma, which he respected. As he walked to the front yard, Toushiro heard someone crying. He stopped and glanced at the sidewalk just as a familiar cub walked into the yard.

Toushiro: "Hi Mika. What's wrong?"

Upon hearing her name, the young cub looked up with teary eyes. There was no doubt that something was upsetting her.

Mika: "Oh... Hello Toushiro. I'm fine, really."

That was a lie and the young captain knew it right away. He didn't become a captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads on just his brains and natural talent alone.

Toushiro: "Then why are you crying?"

Mika: "Well... I asked Trunks and Goten if I could play with them but they tricked me and ran off to Goten's place."

Toushiro: "Well that's not very nice. Why did they do that?"

Mika: "It's because I'm little. This isn't the first time they've done this. I can't keep up with anyone since I'm so small and I always follow the rules."

Toushiro: "You're as big as one of those small dogs like a Beagle or something a little bigger, and here you're saying that you're 'small'?"

Mika: "My mom isn't fully grown yet either. She said that we Saborons grow to be the biggest felines in the universe."

Toushiro: "Your mom isn't fully grown yet!"

Toushiro thought back to the day he and the 13 Court Guard Squads came to join the Z Fighters for a get-together party. When he first saw Mika's mother, Val, he was actually a little terrified of her. Then seeing how hard Vegeta tried not to get her any more angrier for fear of having his throat ripped out, Toushiro figured that there was a good reason why and now he knew one of the reasons.

Toushiro: "That would explain so much."

Mika: "Yeah and that's one of the reasons why Trunks and Goten won't play with me. Only Uncle Vegeta can calm down my mom when she gets upset."

Toushiro: *You sure about that?* "Well... I don't know if would make you feel better but... You can hang around with me."

That seemed to lighten up the little Saboron.

Mika: "Really? Thanks Toushiro! What do you want to do?"

Toushiro: "Well I'm not much for the whole 'playing' thing. You mentioned that you can't keep up with anyone so I could help you work on that."

Mika: "That'd be great!"

So Mika followed Toushiro inside to the indoor garden where the Z Fighters gathered for the parties. The garden had various trees and plants along with a small stream and small hills, so it was a perfect place for them to train. All day long they trained, doing various exercises. Toushiro could see that Mika wasn't lying about being slow on her feet, but the boy had to admire the cub's spirit. No matter what, Mika didn't give up. The only reason the young captain could think of on why she gave up so easily on following Trunks and Goten was that they simply moved too fast for her to even have a chance. In fact Toushiro was surprised to hear that Goten would do something like this, but he didn't put it past Trunks. For the last 2 days, that little trouble maker had gotten Toushiro into all sorts of trouble. Whenever Trunks was up to his usual mischief, somehow Toushiro was always at the wrong place at the wrong time and got blamed for it by the workers or Bulma's parents. The child prodigy didn't want to bother Vegeta as he was suppose to be recovering and Bulma was never around or too busy. It was to the point where even the normally mature Captain of Squad 10 was about to lose his temper. By the time Toushiro and Mika finished training for the day, it was night time. The cub had done fairly well in keeping up with Toushiro the whole time and if they continued like this every day, the Soul Reaper was certain that the little Saboron would be able to keep up with the others in no time. They had heard Bulma call out that dinner was ready and were on their way to eat when they bumped into Trunks just outside the door to the dinning room. When it got dark, the lavender-hair boy came home alone.

Trunks: "So what's the all high and mighty Captain of Squad 10 been doing all day? Hanging around MY dad I'll bet!"

Even though he respected his father's wish in staying with Toushiro in the Soul Society, Trunks wasn't happy that Vegeta spent a lot of time with him and not his own son.

Toushiro: "For your information, Trunks, I haven't seen your father since this morning. I spent all day with Mika unlike you."

Trunks: "Makes sense. Only someone like you who can't fly and uses a sword to fight and defend himself would hang around her."

Toushiro: "Big talk coming from someone who plays pranks on others and tricks someone else to take the blame like a coward."

Mika watched as the two boys glared at each other. Toushiro was relatively bigger than Trunks, but that didn't stop the half-blood boy from driving a fist across the Soul Reaper's face. The hallway wasn't very big so Toushiro only stumbled back two steps before he hit the wall.

Trunks: "I... Am not... A coward!"

Toushiro: "Why you little brat! It's high time you learned some manners!"

Trunks: "LIKE I'M SCARED OF YOU!"

Toushiro: "YOU SHOULD BE! I'VE DELT WITH GUYS THAT HAD MORE GUTS THEN YOU!"

"What's going on here?"

The two boys looked up at the door to find Vegeta standing there. All of their shouting and arguing obviously drew the saiyan's attention.

Trunks: "D-Dad..."

Toushiro: "Vegeta..."

Vegeta: "Do you two realize just how loud you were? Even Bulma and her parents could hear you over their conversations."

Right on cue, Trunks pointed at Toushiro.

Trunks: "He started it!"

Toushiro: "Like hell I did!"

Vegeta: "Quiet! Both of you!... Now Trunks, even if Toushiro started this fight, how is it that he has a bloody mouth and you a bruised and bloody knuckle?"

They hadn't noticed that. Toushiro wiped his mouth and discovered that he did indeed have a bloody mouth. Meanwhile, Trunks looked down at his hand and saw that his knuckles were bruised and had Toushiro's blood on them.

Trunks: "Yes I... Did punch Toushiro. But you're always siding with him, dad!"

Vegeta: "Son, it only looks that way and you know it. Now let's get you cleaned up or your mother will have a cow. You too, captain."

Trunks and Toushiro: "Yes sir."

And without any more arguments, the two boys hurried to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Vegeta: "Mika, there you are. Your mother was starting to worry."

Mika: "Thanks Uncle Vegeta for letting me know."

The cub then hurried to join her mother for dinner. In the bathroom, Trunks was busy wrapping up his hand while Toushiro was cleaning the blood off of his face. Being the more mature one of the two, the young captain was the first to apologize.

Toushiro: "Sorry I called you a brat and a coward."

Trunks: "Whatever."

Toushiro: "What's your problem?"

Trunks: "My problem is that I have to face my mom with a bandaged hand! One look and she'll want to know how it happened and you'll probably rad me out!"

Toushiro: "Ok then let's make a deal. If you stop making me take the blame for your pranks from now on, then I won't 'rad' you out and just act like you came home with it from playing with Goten. Deal?"

Trunks: "Deal."

The two boys soon joined everyone for dinner. Indeed Bulma asked what had happened to her son's hand and Toushiro said that he came home with it from playing with Goten. Knowing how rough Goten and Trunks played, Bulma believed the story. For the rest of the night, Toushiro and Trunks said nothing to each other. The next morning, Trunks made good on their deal and didn't pull any of his pranks. Goku came by with Goten and hanged out with Vegeta, asking what the Soul Society was like. Mika, on the other hand, continued her training with Toushiro. Meanwhile, in an old abandoned toy factory, an old enemy of Goku's was plotting a clever plan. Goku's old childhood enemy, Emperor Pilaf and his two henchman Shu and Mai.

Pilaf: "BAH! No matter how hard I try to rule the world that little pest Goku keeps getting in our way!"

Mai: "I hate to break it to you sir but Goku isn't 'little' any more."

Shu: "Yeah, he's gotten bigger and now he has a lot of friends too!"

Pilaf: "What?"

Mai: "And to make things worst, some of them are just as strong as he is."

Pilaf: "Are you sure?"

Mai: "See for yourself."

Mai, a tall woman, pushed a button on the control panel and the screen came on. Soon the screen was showing images and data of all of Goku's friends and family. The data told of their backgrounds, abilities, strengths and weaknesses, and how they knew Goku.

Pilaf: "It's a good thing I hired another henchman to help us with my plan."

Shu: "Plan?"

Mai: "What plan?"

Pilaf: "It's a good thing that we have so much data on all of Goku's friends and family because my plan is to kidnap them and use them as hostages. With his loved ones in my hands, Goku will have no choice but to surrender."

Shu: "But how are we going to hold them, sire?"

Pilaf: "General Tao, I believe you have that covered."

Out of the shadows came another one of Goku's old enemies from when he was young. General Tao, whom Goku had defeated and was now mostly cyborg.

General Tao: "Indeed. Thanks to some 'out-side' connections I have obtained several cages made out of Katchin which I'm told is the hardest metal in the universe. Not even Goku and all of his friends put together can destroy these."

Pilaf: "Perfect!"

Shu, a small fox, had his concerns. The data they had was recent, but not that recent.

Shu: "But sire, there is one little problem."

Pilaf: "What is that, Shu?"

Shu: "It concerns one of Goku's friends. Here I'll show you."

Shu scrolled through the inventory of the Z Fighters until he reached the data on one particular person... Vegeta.

Shu: "This guy, 'Vegeta' is the problem."

Pilaf looked at the screen as it read all of Vegeta's profile.

Pilaf: "How is this a 'little' problem!"

Shu: "That's just it. There's little data on him. All we know for sure is that he can turn into animals and one of them is very small."

Mai: "Not to mention that he is the same Vegeta that won the annual Ocean of Fire race and the prestigious Kamunyak World Race. He is obviously very quick on his feet."

General Tao: "Don't worry about him. I've discovered that he is still recovering from a fight with someone named 'Coge' at the World Martial Arts Tournament a few days ago and is still pretty weak."

Pilaf: "Now is our chance! You three are in charge now go and capture them but leave Goku alone!"

Shu and Mai: "Yes sir!"

And so Pilaf's henchman went off to capture the Z Fighters. Back at Capsule Corp., Toushiro continued to train with Mika, unaware of what the two would find the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Toushiro vs. Trunks**

All morning Toushiro and Mika trained in the indoor garden. The young captain couldn't help but be amazed at how fast the little cub was learning. In just one day and a half, Mika was more than capable of keeping up with Toushiro who towered over her. At noon the two stopped to get a bite to eat as they were both starving.

Toushiro: "Hey Mika, I'm curious about something."

Mika: "What is it Toushiro?"

Toushiro: "What do Saborons eat? You're a feline and felines eat meat, but the people here in West City aren't afraid of your mother or you. In fact they know you both quite well and treat you two very friendly."

Val: "That is a good question, Toushiro."

Toushiro looked up from Mika and towards the front. Standing there was the big female Saboron Val, Mika's mother and Vegeta's childhood friend.

Mika: "Mommy!"

The cub ran up to her mother excitedly, making sure she showed off her new found speed.

Val: "Hello sweetie. Having fun with Toushiro?"

Mika: "Uha! He's helping me get faster, see!"

Val: "I can see that. Very good."

Then Val looked back at the Soul Reaper. Even though he knew that she was a very close friend of Vegeta, Toushiro was still nervous around her. Mainly because she is the third strongest and is very quick to lose her temper.

Val: "To answer your question, Toushiro, Saborons are omnivorous. So long as it's fresh and edible, we'll eat it. These long fangs and claws are mostly for fighting and humans are not on the menu."

Toushiro breathed a sigh of relief. He was worried that if he got on Val's bad side, he would end up on the menu. After they had lunch, Toushiro and Mika were about to 'play' outside, when Trunks and Goten appeared.

Trunks: "See Goten, it's just like I said."

Goten: "Yeah, only someone like Toushiro would hang around with Mika."

Mika was a good few years younger than Trunks and Goten and had gotten them into trouble when they were doing something wrong a few times before. So Trunks and Goten started to bully her so that she would leave them alone.

Mika: "Leave us alone Trunks! You too Goten!"

Goten: "Or what?"

Trunks: "You'll tell on us miss goody-good. Ah, what's the matter? Did we hurt the little kitty's feelings."

Mika: "Shut up!"

Trunks and Goten continued to make fun of Mika, that is until Toushiro grabbed both of their shirt collars and lifted them up off of their feet. The young captain wasn't going to let them pick on Mika any more as he had grown quite fond of the little Saboron.

Toushiro: "Leave her alone or else!"

Trunks: "Or else what?"

Toushiro: "Or else I'll show you what a captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads can do!"

Trunks: "Like we're afraid of you!"

Goten: "Our dads are the strongest fighters anywhere!"

Suddenly, Toushiro felt someone pull on his shirt and forced him back with a good yank. The white haired boy released his hold on the two boys who were soon picked up again by another set of strong hands. The two younger boys looked up and discovered that Goku was the one who had them with Chi Chi and Gohan right next to him. Toushiro looked up and saw Vegeta with Bulma and Val next to him as well. All six adults looked very angry.

Vegeta: "I thought you and Trunks patched things up last night before dinner, Toushiro."

Bulma: "I talked to Chi Chi today and she said that Trunks didn't have a scratch on him when he left yesterday."

Gohan: "I made sure he didn't before we sent him home."

Val: "And don't think we can't see that cut on your lip either, Toushiro."

Goku: "Not to mention we heard all of your yelling out here."

Chi Chi: "So you three have some explaining to do."

Bulma: "Especially you and Toushiro, son."

Trunks and Goten tried to find some way of putting the blame on Toushiro. Meanwhile the young captain of Squad 10 remained quiet. He wasn't proud that he was in this situation but he was even more upset with himself that his arguing with Trunks and Goten to defend Mika had forced Vegeta to do something when he was suppose to be recovering. All that went through his mind was how foolish he was for making his second lieutenant having to get involved in something so childish. Suddenly, Mika stepped in.

Mika: "Wait! Toushiro's innocent, it's my fault!"

All eyes focused on the cub.

Chi Chi: "What do you mean, Mika?"

Mika: "It's my fault. Trunks and Goten were being mean to me because I wouldn't leave them alone and kept getting them into trouble by telling on them. I didn't say anything because I was afraid that they'd harass me even more if I did. Toushiro was only defending me and he was getting blamed for Trunks' pranks before yesterday."

Trunks: "See and that is exactly why we don't like you around us, Mika! You tell on us!"

Bulma: "One more word out of that mouth young man and you'll be grounded for 3 months!"

Chi Chi: "Same goes for you Goten!"

Trunks and Goten moaned and groaned. They knew better. Bulma and Chi Chi weren't worried about their son's disobeying them seeing as how their husbands were the two strongest warriors to ever exist. The two ended up grounded for the rest of the week and Goku took his family home. Bulma yanked Trunks by his ear inside to make him apologize to the workers for his pranks. Val and Mika walked quietly inside after Val thanked Toushiro for looking out for her little girl. Now only Vegeta and the young captain were left.

Vegeta: "I know there's something on your mind captain."

Toushiro: "I'm sorry Vegeta. We're here under orders from Head-Captain Yamamoto and Captain Unohana for you to recover from the ordeal you had with Coge and here you are breaking up a fight between me and your own son. I'm a captain for crying out loud, I shouldn't even be in a situation like this! I just got so fed up with Trunks' mouth and attitude that I lost all self control."

Vegeta: "Don't worry about it. That boy had it coming. What you did was very nice, defending Mika like that but don't go so overboard like that again or you'll have Bulma to deal with... And trust me, you don't want to get on her bad side."

Toushiro: "The great Vegeta is afraid of his own wife?"

Vegeta: "Not as much as Kakarot's afraid of his. My point is as long as you're living under this roof, you follow Bulma and I's rules. Captain or not. Understand?"

Toushiro: "Yes sir... Uh don't tell Rangiku about this ok. If she ever found out about this, I'd never hear the end of it."

Vegeta: "Mums the word and speaking of Rangiku, you'd better check in on the Squad."

Toushiro: "You're right I should."

All afternoon, Toushiro checked in on his Squad using his Soul Phone. He also gave his report to Head-Captain Yamamoto on Vegeta's recovery, leaving out the embarrassing stuff between him and Trunks. Dinner was quiet as Trunks had gotten a big scolding from his mother. A few hours after dinner it was time for bed. Toushiro was given his own room to stay in close to Trunks' as well as Vegeta and Bulma's. Bulma wanted Trunks to share his room with Toushiro but Vegeta told her that that might not be a good idea... Turned out he was right. From day one, the two boys didn't get along. So Toushiro was given his own room. Like all of the guest rooms in Capsule Corp. his room was very big. The child prodigy's first comment was that it was bigger then his office, something Vegeta agreed on with a chuckle. Even though he was used to sleeping on a futon, Toushiro found the king sized bed to be very comfortable. The white haired boy was awakened from a deep slumber around 11 p.m. when the door was opened. Groggy, he looked at the door and saw Mika.

Toushiro: "Mika... What are you doing?... It's 11 o'clock at night."

Mika: "Can I spend the night with you? I feel bad for getting you into trouble earlier."

Toushiro: "Don't worry about it. I know what it's like to be avoided."

And with that, Toushiro waved Mika in. The cub ran over to the bed excitedly and waited for some assistance in getting up on the bed. Toushiro leaned over his bed and picked the little Saboron up. Once Mika was on the bed, the young captain went back to sleep but not before making his new companion comfortable. Right before going to sleep herself, Mika curled up against Toushiro's stomach.

Mika: "Thanks for being my friend, Toushiro."

Toushiro just smiled.

Toushiro: "My pleasure, Mika."

And they slept in peace for the rest of the night. The next morning, Toushiro was the first to awaken. He yawned and stretched before he looked at the sleeping cub laying on his other pillow.

Toushiro: "Rise and shine, Mika."

Mika: "... Just 5 more minutes mommy."

Toushiro: "I'm not your mommy!"

The boy drove his fist into the pillow, causing the cub to fly off of the pillow and onto the bed sheet. Mika stubbled to her feet and looked up at a snickering Toushiro.

Mika: "Morning Toushiro!"

Toushiro: "Morning."

Mika: "Any news on breakfast?"

Toushiro: "Actually no, it's odd."

The young captain glanced at the alarm clock next to his bed. It read 7:30 a.m.

Toushiro: "Normally Bulma's called for breakfast by now. Oh well, let me take a shower first before we head down to the kitchen."

Mika: "Ok!"

Soon the child prodigy was out of bed and in the shower. After a few minutes, Toushiro came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He went for the closet and was about to put his clothes on when he heard a little snicker from his bed. He had almost forgotten about Mika.

Toushiro: "EXCUSE ME!"

Mika just started laughing when she saw how red the boy's face was from blushing. Still blushing uncontrollably, Toushiro picked the cub up and placed her outside of his room before closing his door. Once he was dressed, Toushiro joined Mika in the hallway and headed for the dinning room. But when they reached the dinning room... There was no one to be found.

Mika: "Mommy? Uncle Vegeta? Trunks? Aunt Bulma?"

Toushiro: "Where is everybody?"

Suddenly they heard some shouting in the next room.

"Damn that Pilaf!"

"Calm down Kakarot and tell me who the hell Pilaf is."

Mika: "Hey that sounded like Uncle Goku."

Toushiro: "And Vegeta. Maybe they'll know what's going on."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Adventure Begins**

Toushiro and Mika walked into the living room to find Goku pacing back and forth upset over something and Vegeta watching him.

Goku: "Pilaf was my very first real enemy and I've encountered him many times when I was a kid. He wants to rule the world and I've always stopped him."

Vegeta: "So why are you so upset, Kakarot? It's not like he's done this before."

Goku: "That's just it, Vegeta! Pilaf has never done something like THIS! In all the years I've known him he's never kidnapped any of my friends or family, has never planned ahead this much, has never been this careful, has never done something this fast, and has never been this successful!"

Vegeta: "Maybe we're just getting old."

Goku: "It's not funny, Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "Ok ok! Good god I wasn't even that serious! So how do you think this Pilaf character got this good?"

Goku: "I don't think Pilaf and his two henchmen, Shu and Mai, are alone in this. ... ... No... No this has General Tao written on it somehow."

Vegeta was once again lost.

Vegeta: "General... Tao?"

Goku: "Ah I keep forgetting that you've never encountered these guys before, Vegeta. So of course you wouldn't know. General Tao is also another enemy from my childhood. He's a highly skilled assassin-for-hire and is the younger brother of Tien and Chiaotzu's old teacher, Master Shen. When I was a kid, he was working for the Red Ribbon Army."

Vegeta: "Hold on! The Red Ribbon Army? Well there's a name I thought I'd never hear again!"

Goku: "Well since you already know that it was me who defeated the Red Ribbon Army, you probably already have figured out that it was I who defeated him. It was during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament that I discovered that he was still alive, only now as a cyborg. I met him again during the few days before the Cell Games. General Tao is nothing like Pilaf. When it comes to stealing or kidnapping without being discovered, he's got it down to an art."

Vegeta: "That would explain why the others were all taken and no one heard a thing... But I wouldn't say 'down to an art'. I'm still here."

Goku: "Well if you remember, you and I slept in the Gravity Room after we trained ourselves to exhaustion last night. Plus you were with me and General Tao or Pilaf and his henchmen wouldn't dare wake me if they were up to something."

Vegeta: "And if I don't know that much about them, then they probably don't know that much about me."

Goku: "That too."

Toushiro: "Vegeta..."

Vegeta suddenly looked over at the doorway. There he found Toushiro and Mika standing there looking very worried and confused.

Vegeta: "Look, Kakarot. Toushiro and Mika are still here."

Goku: "Thank god. Probably because they weren't aware of them."

Toushiro: "Who's 'they'?"

Mika: "Uncle Vegeta, where's mommy?"

Vegeta: "I don't know Mika."

Goku: "Some old enemies from my childhood have come back and have kidnapped everyone, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "So what are we going to do?"

Goku: "Not 'we', just me. I'm gonna head over to the old toy factory by Pilaf Manor. That's where his base is."

Vegeta: "Like hell you're going alone, Kakarot!"

Goku: "Vegeta no way! You are not coming with me! You're suppose to be recovering!"

Vegeta: "I'm well enough to help you and I know my limits! Besides they have my family too and if they were able to kidnap everyone that fast last night without disturbing anyone, who knows what could happen!"

There was a long pause before Vegeta spoke again.

Vegeta: "Kakarot... You told me yourself that these guys are old enemies from your past who have shown their faces to you a few times before, one being fairly recent. Think about it. They take all of our friends and family except for Toushiro, Mika, and me! You're probably right about them not knowing about these two and the fact that I was with you may have something to do with me still being here. They obviously know you from the multiple encounters. Really think about this, Kakarot..."

Goku stared into Vegeta's eyes as the saiyan prince spoke his next few words and took them to heart.

Vegeta: "Why go to this much trouble to kidnap and hold hostage everyone you hold dear and not you? This reeks of a trap! You know it and so do I. Here, you have the advantage and all of your allies to back you up... But if you go there to rescue everyone alone, then they will capture you as they are surely to have a trap ready for you! You know I'm right."

Goku just sighed. Vegeta was right, this did reek of a trap. There was a few moments of silence as Goku thought things through. Then...

Goku: "Ok, lets go Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "Toushiro, look after Mika while we're gone. We'll be back with everyone as soon as we can."

Goku: "And don't even think about following us. We'll know if you are."

Vegeta: "Be good for Toushiro, Mika."

Goku and Vegeta left the Soul Reaper and Saboron standing there as they headed off to rescue all of their loved ones. Toushiro wasn't happy that he was being left behind at all.

Toushiro: *Like hell I'm gonna stay here!*

Toushiro looked down at the cub next to him and saw that she was just as upset.

Toushiro: "So do you want to stay here, or do you want to go and rescue your mom and the others!"

Mika: "I don't want to stay here! I want to help my mom!"

Toushiro: "Same here! But there's a problem."

Toushiro walked over to the window and Mika followed. They both glanced out the window and saw Vegeta and Goku as they were leaving the yard.

Toushiro: "If we follow Vegeta and Goku, we'll likely get spotted. We need to find a way out of West City without following them."

Mika: "I've never been out of the city on my own though."

Toushiro: "Technically, you're with me."

Just then, Mika saw someone in the park.

Mika: "Hey see that woman over there! I know her! Let's see if she can help!"

Toushiro: "Alright then, lets go!"

And they were off to the West City Park.


	4. Chapter 4

**West City Park**

It took Toushiro some time to get Mika over to the park as they had to cross some streets and the cub wasn't exactly a light weight. Finally, though they made it. The park wasn't very crowded as it was early in the morning. One person that was there however was no stranger to Mika.

Mika: "Jess Light!"

A tall woman with curly brown hair turned around and smiled at Mika. Toushiro had seen her before at the party a week ago but never really said hi.

Jess Light: "Mika! What on earth brings you here? Where's your mom?"

Mika: "She and everyone else were kidnapped by someone named Pilaf and his henchmen. Uncle Goku and Uncle Vegeta are on their way to save them but we want to help too."

Toushiro: "Can you help us look for a way out of the city without running into Vegeta and Goku?"

Jess Light: "I know you... You're Toushiro Hitsugaya, Vegeta's young friend. I'm Jess Light, a friend of the Z Fighters as well."

Toushiro: "Nice to meet you, but how did you avoid being captured?"

Jess Light: "Because I can morph into a horse and I have my own place."

Toushiro: "Hmm... Makes sense. Everyone was staying at Capsule Corp last night."

Mika: "So can you help us?"

Jess Light: "Um..."

There was a long pause as Jess Light was deep in thought. She then snapped her fingers with a smile.

Jess Light: "I know! You two should go talk to Paurakou! Head to the Toy Store just over there. Paurakou the Porseger is there and she will tell you where to go."

Toushiro: "Uh..."

Mika: "Don't worry Toushiro, I know who Paurakou is."

Toushiro: "Good cause I don't!"

Jess Light: "Before you go, there is something I need to tell you both. I met with one of Pilaf's henchmen, her name is Mai and she's around here somewhere."

Toushiro: "You met with one of the henchmen?"

Jess Light: "Casual conversation. It turns out that they only just discovered about you Mika but they still haven't discovered Toushiro."

Toushiro: "Great. We haven't even gotten out of the park and already we've been discovered."

Mika: "What can we do?"

Jess Light: "Don't worry! I've already got a plan. See that bees nest up there?"

Jess pointed to a tree only a few feet away from them. On one of the low branches was a fairly large bees nest with bees buzzing all around it.

Jess Light: "When you guys run into Mai, bring her back here and we can play a funny trick on her! No one takes my friends and gets away with it!"

Mika: "What does Mai look like?"

Jess Light: "She's a tall, skinny woman with long black hair and wears a grayish blue coat and brown boots. I don't know if there are any others with her or not so be careful."

Toushiro: "Of course the one time I don't have my Zanpakuto this happens. Well I think I know what your plan is. Mika you stay here and I'll lure Mai here."

Mika: "I get it. Be careful, Toushiro."

The young captain went off to find Mai. He followed one of the paths leading down a hill and there he found a tall woman with black hair talking over a walky-talky.

Mai: "Still no sign of the Saboron cub, Emperor Pilaf."

_Pilaf: "Keep looking! She's around there somewhere!"_

Toushiro: *So this is Mai, and she's talking to Pilaf.*

Toushiro's training at the Soul Reaper Academy kicks in and he hid under the water fountain bridge. He was more than close enough to overhear everything.

Mai: "What am I to do once I find her, sir?"

_Pilaf: "Catch her of course! Any word on Goku?"_

Mai: "Yes sir. He left Capsule Corp just an hour ago with that Vegeta fellow close behind him. I saw a cub leave and head over here only a few minutes ago. But uh..."

_Pilaf: "But what?"_

Mai: "I'm sure I saw someone with her."

_Pilaf: "Describe this person."_

Mai: "They appeared to be a boy around 10 to 13 years old with white hair."

_Pilaf: "Find out who he is! We can't afford to mess up now, we're so close to success! We have everyone contained, Goku's on his way and Vegeta's still weak from that fight! Find that cub and that boy!"_

Mai: "Yes sir!"

The conversation ended. Toushiro stayed hidden as Mai put her radio away.

Toushiro: *So Vegeta WAS right! They ARE after Goku!*

Mai: "Now where is that cub and boy?"

Toushiro: "Right here."

Mai turned around and saw a boy with white hair standing in front of her.

Mai: "Who are you, child?"

Toushiro: "I am Toushiro Hitsugaya, a friend to Vegeta and Mika."

Mai: "You're that boy I saw leaving Capsule Corp with that cub. Tell me, where is she?"

Toushiro: "Catch me and I'll tell you!"

And the case was on! Toushiro bolted for the tree where Mika and Jess Light were with Mai right behind him. Soon he was over the hill and heading towards Mika.

Mika: "Hurry Toushiro!"

Mai was just reaching the top when the young captain reached Mika.

Toushiro: "Ok.. Now what?"

Jess Light: "You've got to make her dizzy Mika! Toushiro get behind the tree!"

Mika: "One dizzy henchmen coming up!"

As she approached the tree, Mai saw Mika.

Mai: "There you are!"

When Mai stopped at the tree, Mika stuck out her tongue at the woman before running around her in circles.

Toushiro: "Look out for the net, Mika!"

Mika: "I'm lookin' I'm lookin'!"

Mai was doing everything she could to keep up with Mika as she spun around and around before finally coming to a stop.

Mika: "That should do it!"

Mai: "Alright you! ... Just hold really still. ... This won't hurt a bit!"

Mai was about to swing her net, made to capture a Saboron, when it hit the bees nest.

Mai: *gulp* "Uh oh..."

The bees started to swarm around in anger.

Mai: "I hope I'm not allergic!"

As Mai ran off with the bees following her, Toushiro and Mika were laughing wildly.

Toushiro: "I guess Mai got the point... In the end!"

It took the two some time before they could stop laughing. When they did, their focus was back to rescuing their friends.

Jess Light: "I hope she's not allergic. Now that Mai's out of the way, head to the Toy Store where I know Paurakou is wondering around. The news that Goku and Vegeta have left together in a rush will travel fast."

Mika: "Thanks for the help Jess!"

Toushiro: "Come on, Mika! Let's get going! The faster we move, the faster we can rescue the others!"

Mika: "Right!"

And in no time the Soul Reaper and Saboron cub rushed off to the Toy Store across the street from the park.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Toy Store**

Mika: "Is this the toy store Jess told us to go to?"

Toushiro: "I think so."

Toushiro and Mika had safely reached the toy store, looking for Paurakou the Porseger. Their was no one inside but the store was open, so Toushiro opened the door for Mika. The cub went inside and waited for her friend before looking around. There was no one in the front.

Toushiro: "Let's go into the next room."

Mika: "Ok!"

They searched the next room but didn't find anyone. The two looked around another room but still no one. Finally, they had somehow made their way into the storage and loading garage. It didn't take them long to find a big orange creature with black stripes and a golden mane and tail.

Mika: "Paurakou!"

The beast turned around in a bit of a shock upon someone shouting her name. Toushiro was a little shocked himself. He knew that Vegeta had a lot of animal friends but he hadn't really been introduced to them yet. The creature in front of him was massive and had long fangs, but one look at Mika and it smiled.

Paurakou: "Mika!"

The cub dashed over to the beast, clearly knowing that it wouldn't harm her. Toushiro figured that this strange looking animal was Paurakou and quickly rejoined Mika.

Paurakou: "What's going on? Why are you here without your mom, Mika?"

Toushiro: "Her mom and the others were all kidnapped by a guy named Pilaf and his henchmen. Vegeta and Goku just left to go rescue them but we want to help too."

Mika: "This is my new friend Toushiro."

Paurakou: "The young Soul Reaper captain who Vegeta has taken a liking to. I'm Paurakou."

Toushiro: "I figured that when Mika shouted your name."

Paurakou: "She's an energetic little thing, that's for sure! Now what's this about you two wanting to help Goku and Vegeta?"

Mika: "It's just like Toushiro said. They left to rescue everyone but we want to help too."

Paurakou: "Why didn't you go with them?"

Toushiro: "They left before we could really say anything. Besides that they warned us not to follow them."

Paurakou: "Makes sense considering Vegeta's one hell of a tracker. Since you said it was Pilaf who did this, I'm guessing that those two are on their way to the toy factory near by that filthy, decrepitude mansion of his."

Toushiro: "You know where Pilaf Manor is! How do we get there?"

Paurakou: "Let's take it one step at a time, my young friend. Do you know about the Animal Chain, Mika?"

Mika: "Animal Chain?"

Toushiro: "What's that?"

Paurakou: "I can understand why you wouldn't know what it is, Toushiro... But I'm a little surprised that you don't know about it Mika."

Mika: "I think mom mentioned it once before."

Paurakou: "The Animal Chain is like a brotherhood club only all of the animals here in the city are automatically in. If there is anyone who can tell you who and where to go to, it's them."

Toushiro: "So how do we contact them?"

Paurakou: "Once you leave this toy store, head on over to the clock tower and climb to the top."

Toushiro: "The top of the clock tower?"

Mika: "But why?"

Paurakou: "Once you get to the highest point that you can go at the clock tower, you can contact the Animal Chain at twilight. Once you do, all the animals with help you find your way out of the city. When you do, make your way through the country side to Pilaf Manor."

Toushiro: "Ok. So we have to go to the clock tower and go as high as we can to contact the Animal Chain. Mika and I must wait until twilight to do so. But how do we contact the Animal Chain?"

Paurakou: "That is going to be Mika's job. Mika, in order to contact the Animal Chain, you must roar as loud as you can at the top! Once the chain starts, all of the animals in the city will start barking, roaring, meowing, whatever to each other and they will quickly learn what's going on. Stay at the top until you get a reply. That reply will tell you where to go next and who to meet. That person will tell you where to go next. Be warned you two, you may need to do some favors in exchange for them helping you or to simply find a way to move on. Normally, once you leave the city, you won't get anymore help. But considering who you two are and who it is you're trying to help, you may just get more help then others. Remember, very few animals don't know the name Vegeta and who he is. To us, he is a legend because of his ability to transform into animals. If you say that you are trying to help Vegeta, good bet you'll get some form of help. You may even get help in dealing with any of Pilaf's henchmen if they try to stop you. But keep in mind, even though they'll help you, you two are mostly going to be on your own so stay together and help each other out. Especially you Toushiro! If anything were to happen to Mika..."

Toushiro: "I'm fully aware of that, thanks! I promise that I'll do my best!"

Paurakou: "Good. That's all one can ask. Now hurry on over to the clock tower! You must get there before nightfall."

Mika: "Let's hurry, Toushiro! We have to cross Piccadilly to get to the clock tower!"

Toushiro: "Ok then... Let's get moving!"

Mika: "Bye Paurakou! And thanks for the help!"

Paurakou: "When you get to Pilaf Manor be sure to look for me! I'll be waiting! Until then, good luck!"

Toushiro: "We will and thanks!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Piccadilly**

Now knowing where they needed to go and what they needed to do, Toushiro and Mika left the toy store and headed for Piccadilly. Piccadilly was like a large shopping center, only outside. Shops were lined up all along the streets. There were a lot of people around so Toushiro had to be careful so as not to lose Mika in the crowd. Eventually it got to the point were the white haired boy finally just picked the cub up and carried her in his arms. Since he hadn't been here before, it was up to Mika to lead him in the right direction as she had been here a few times before. They made their way to the center of the street where a small grassy rest area was. The child prodigy put the cub down and sat on a bench to rest.

Toushiro: "There are so many people here! It's going to be hard not to get lost or turned around in this crowd."

Mika: "I'm sorry Toushiro. I've been here a few times before but not when it's this busy."

Toushiro: "It's not your fault, Mika."

Just then, they were approached by a strange man.

Strange Man: "Hey! How much for that cub there, boy?"

Toushiro: "Excuse me?"

Strange Man: "I said, how much do you want for that cub? I could use something like that in my circus!"

The man started to reach for Mika. That is, until Toushiro stepped in. Ignoring the fact that this man was twice his size, Toushiro grabbed the man's shirt collar and did his best to threaten him.

Toushiro: "Back off, buddy! She's my friend and she's not for sale!"

The young captain's best to threaten this guy wasn't enough. The man calmly grabbed Toushiro's wrists and began to squeeze them, making the boy cry out in pain.

Strange Man: "You should pick your fights more carefully, boy!"

Toushiro struggled to get free but the man's grip was too tight. He couldn't use his Kido spells or strength to free himself, not with all these people around. The best he could do was to hope that someone would see what was going on and hope that they'll come to his aid. Fortunately, help did come... From none other than Jess Light.

Jess Light: "Hey pal! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

Strange Man: "And who are-"

Before he could even finish, Jess punched him across the face with all her might. Without any hesitation, the man released Toushiro and fled. While he rubbed his sore wrists, Toushiro picked himself up and looked up at Jess.

Toushiro: "Thanks."

Jess Light: "No problem."

Mika: "What are you doing here, Jess?"

Jess Light: "I was worried about you two so I can looking for you. I ran into another one of Pilaf's henchmen. He's a small fox named Shu."

Mika: "He shouldn't be hard to spot."

Jess Light: "So what brings you two to Piccadilly? I thought you were trying to get out of the city?"

Mika: "We are! But in order to do that, we need to contact the Animal Chain. They'll tell us where we need to go."

Jess Light: "Any way I can help?"

Toushiro: "We need to get to the clock tower. Can you point us in the right direction?"

Jess Light: "Hmm... I'll guide you two in parts. First... Head on over to Gefather Square by following that bus. I'll meet you two over there with more information!"

Toushiro: "We can handle that!"

Jess left for Gefather Square since she could work her way through the crowd easily. But now Toushiro and Mika were left with a problem. Even though the cub's speed had improved, thanks to Toushiro, there was still no way that she could keep up with a moving vehicle.

Mika: "I can hardly keep up with you, Toushiro. How am I going to keep up with a bus?"

Toushiro: "I've got an idea."

The child prodigy kneeled down and held out his arms with his back facing Mika.

Toushiro: "Climb on my back. It'll be easier for me to carry you this way and I know that I can keep up with a bus."

With a smile, Mika climbed on Toushiro's back.

Toushiro: "Ow! Claws!"

Mika: "Oops! Sorry."

Once Mika was on, Toushiro ran as fast as he could to stay behind the bus as it left this part of Piccadilly. They followed it until they found themselves in Gefather Square. In the center was a water fountain and a high pillar. Right away the two noticed that there weren't as many people here as there were in the other area. So it didn't take them long to find Jess again.

Jess Light: "Good to see you made it. Now head up those stairs and make your way to the next plaza. Be in mind that that's where I last saw Shu."

Toushiro: "Ok, we'll meet you there."

Jess Light once again went off to the next area ahead of Toushiro and Mika. As they were told to do, they headed for the stairs going up to a building that was there mostly for show. When they got to the stairs, Mika wanted down.

Mika: "Put me down, Toushiro. I want to walk a little."

Toushiro: "You sure?"

Mika nodded her head. Respecting her request, the young captain kneeled down and let the cub climb off. Since he had no trouble moving around, Toushiro stayed behind her as Mika climbed the steps with some ease. The building was no more then a decoration for the street that was a short cut. Down another flight of stairs and up yet another. As they walked through the ally-way, Toushiro was thinking about the situation. Mika wasn't very strong and she was only just learning how to fight. He knew how to fight without a Zanpakuto, but it has been years since he had to fight without using Hyorinmaru. If they weren't careful, they could find themselves in a dangerous spot. As long as they stuck together, he thought, they stood a chance. Thinking about the whole situation they were in made Toushiro admire Mika's courage. She knew her limitations and how risky their little mission was, but she wasn't showing any real fear and kept pushing herself on. The cub was brave and resilient, he had to give her that. Finally, they both reached the next plaza that Jess was talking about and there they saw a small fox running around, looking a bit lost.

Mika: "Do you think that's Shu?"

Toushiro: "It has to be."

Jess Light: "You would be correct."

Mika: "Hey Jess. Is there any way to get rid of him like we did the last one?"

Jess Light: "Well do you see what I see? Over there next to Shu."

She pointed to the spot where Shu was running around cluelessly. On the ground was a manhole cover.

Mika: "A manhole cover?"

Jess Light: "Just waiting for someone to drop in and say hello."

Toushiro: "Nice... Where do we go after this?"

Jess Light: "You follow that street over there and head up the back ally. It's a shortcut to the clock tower and should take you strait there. You'll get there in a few minutes if you take that path unlike the main road that would take a hour."

Mika: "We don't have that kind of time so we'd better take the shortcut."

Toushiro: "My thoughts exactly, Mika. Thanks for all the help, Jess, we can take it from here."

Mika: "Yeah thanks!"

Jess Light: "Ok. Good luck and be careful."

Knowing that they were going to be ok, Jess left Mika and Toushiro.

Mika: "So what's the plan?"

Toushiro: "You distract Shu while I remover the cover. I'll whistle once I have it off and you just lead him over the manhole."

Mika: "Ok! This will be fun!"

So they went off to get into position. By this time, Shu was talking to Pilaf.

Shu: "I-I don't see her anywhere sire."

_Pilaf: "Well keep looking you fool! And if you see a boy with white hair with her, get him too!"_

Pilaf hung up just like that. Toushiro was already at the manhole cover and was ready to lift it off. All he was waiting for was Mika.

Mika: "Hey you! Give me back my mom and friends!"

Shu: "Ha! You won't get away from me!"

Shu started after Mika who was able to keep well away from him. With the fox distracted, Toushiro started to lift up the lid to the manhole.

Mika: "You can't catch me! You can't catch me!"

Just then, the Saboron cub heard Toushiro whistle. The trap was set, now all she needed to do was get Shu to follow her over the hole. No trouble there.

Shu: "Slow down you mangy feline!"

A quick turn around and Mika ran past the hole with Shu right behind her, completely clueless.

Shu: "You're as good as..."

When he noticed he was over the manhole, it was way too late.

Shu: "Sunk!"

Shu then fell into the hole, screaming. While they laughed, Toushiro returned the lid back to the hole.

Toushiro: "I think Shu's feeling a bit down today!"

After they got themselves under control from all the laughing, they headed for the next plaza. There they easily found the shortcut Jess told them about and headed for the clock tower.


	7. Chapter 7

**Clock Tower**

Toushiro and Mika found a way into the clock tower with no time to lose. It was slowly getting dark and they had to hurry. It was noisy inside as all the gears and circuits that operated the clock tower turned and twirled.

Toushiro: "Man it's noisy in hear!"

Mika: "I know! *moan* So how are we going to get to the top?"

Toushiro: "I don't know."

As if to answer their question, a black wolf like creature appeared before them. It had the body of a wolf but it had wings like a birds, fangs and a horn jutting out of its head. The creature was known as a Varu. It was ebony black all over and ironically... That was her name.

Mika: "Aunt Ebony!"

Ebony: "I thought I heard your voice Mika. I've been waiting for you."

Toushiro: "You have?"

The Varu glared at Toushiro. The poor boy felt a little uneasy.

Mika: "Ebony... This is Toushiro."

Upon hearing the name, Ebony relaxed a bit.

Ebony: "You're that Soul Reaper who rescued Vegeta. Forgive me but it takes me some time to get used to people. I don't really trust humans that much. The only humans I trust are those who are friends to Vegeta. But even then, I need a little time so please forgive me."

Toushiro: "That's ok... You said you've been waiting for us... What did you mean?"

Ebony: "Paurakou called to me telepathically and told me of the situation at hand. I'm here to help you get to the top."

Mika: "Ebony, can I ask you to do me a favor?"

Ebony: "Sure little one, what is it?"

Mika: "Would you please use your magic and give my friend Toushiro the ability to understand animals?"

The young captain was understandably surprised at what the cub just requested from Ebony. Ebony herself was a little surprised too.

Mika: "Since you know what's going on and what we're doing, it would be great if he could understand other animals. I'm sure that we'll eventually come across one that can't speak in our tongue."

Ebony: "... ... ... I normally don't do those kind of favors... But since you asked me and that he's helping you, I'll do it. I'll tell you now that it's only temporary."

In just a few seconds, Ebony's horn started to glow and she stood up on her back legs.

Ebony: "Stand still."

Toushiro gulped. The Varu's horn continued to glow until suddenly, she jabbed the tip against the boy's forehead. Just like that, it was over. There was no blood or even a bruise but it had felt like Ebony had jabbed her horn into Toushiro's skull. The three of them just stood there in silence for a moment.

Mika: "Feel anything?"

Toushiro: "Not now."

Then, Ebony spoke in animal tongue to them before flying off. Mika understood her... And so did Toushiro.

Mika: "Did you understand her?"

Toushiro: "We're to go up the stairs, carefully walk across the gears and head to the first exit."

Mika: "Yes that's it!"

This was a place were one needed good balance. It took a lot of nerve but the two were able to make it to the exit. The next room was a lot more quiet. The only things here were two giant swinging pendulums. At the top of a set of stairs, the two found Ebony waiting.

Ebony: "Ride the swinging clock pendulums across the room to get to the next exit."

Without another word, Ebony flew off across the room. Toushiro picked up Mika and waited as the first pendulum drew closer. Timing his jump just right, the Soul Reaper leaped onto the first pendulum and held onto the cord. When they were close to the second one, the boy jumped off again.

Toushiro: "Get ready Mika! I'm going to throw you onto the ramp first!"

Mika: "I'm ready!"

And just as they were close enough to the ramp, Toushiro tossed Mika off. The cub landed on the ramp safely and waited for her friend. Toushiro waited for the pendulum to swing back over, then he jumped off and landed next to Mika. In the next room, Ebony sat in front of a piston going up and down.

Ebony: "Ride the piston to the top of the room."

She flew off again and the two youths hopped on the piston. When it reached the top of its cycle, they jumped off and hurried for the exit. They had to hurry as it was getting dark when they arrived and they needed to be at the top by twilight. Upon entering the next room, Toushiro and Mika found Ebony waiting for them.

Ebony: "I just checked the sky outside and we are running out of time! You won't make it at this rate so I'll give you two a ride to the top!"

Toushiro: "Ok!"

Mika: "Let's hurry!"

Toushiro helped the cub onto the Varu's back before climbing on himself. Having ridden Vegeta as he takes off into flight, the child prodigy knew just what to expect. The Varu took off with her passengers holding on tight. Dodging counterweights and gears, Ebony flew passed them as if they weren't even there and with amazing speed. Finally, they reached their destination. As Toushiro and Mika dismounted Ebony, the young captain saw just why Ebony was in such a rush. Only the horizon still glowed a golden red of the sunset while the rest of the sky was a dark blue. They didn't have much time to waste.

Ebony: "You can take that elevator down to the lobby once you are done but I must go now. It's not safe for me to be anywhere near the city at night. Humans fear things that fly in the night."

Mika: "Ok, Aunt Ebony and thanks."

Toushiro: "Yeah thanks, we'll be just fine on our own for now."

And without another word, Ebony flew off into the night. The two looked around. A massive bell hung in the center. On each side there were four rusty old catapults with water balloons next to them. Clearly there had been some trouble makers, probably teenagers, playing pranks up here. It was a good thing they left so much of their ammunition.

Mika: "Ok. Paurakou said that I needed to roar to contact the Animal Chain."

Toushiro: "Right now we have company!"

Hovering next to the clock tower was a helicopter with a little blue man inside.

Mika: "Who is that?"

Toushiro: "If I had to guess I'd say that was Pilaf!"

Pilaf: "You're a smart boy, but it ends for you two here! I'm so close to taking my revenge on Goku and once I do, I'll hunt down the dragon balls and wish to become the ruler of the world!"

Suddenly, something was fired from the copter and almost hit Toushiro.

Mika: "Was that a tomato?"

Toushiro: "Watch it!"

They ducked as Pilaf shot more of his odd weapon of choice. After three shots, he stopped and waited for them to come out.

Toushiro: "We're not going to able to contact the Animal Chain with Pilaf hanging around! We'll have to get rid of him somehow!"

Mika: "Let's use the catapults!"

Toushiro: "Good idea!"

As Pilaf hovered around, Toushiro went to one of the catapults with Mika right behind him. But just as he loaded it with a water ballon, he was hit in the chest by a tomato and sent back.

Pilaf: "Gotcha!"

But Pilaf's joy was short lived as Toushiro fell back against the massive bell. The sound was deafening as it rang. Pilaf's tiny copter seemed to tremble from the sound waves.

Pilaf: "Shu you idiot! This bucket of bolts is falling apart!"

_Shu: "Oh my! It seems the copters electronics on being scrambled by that bells sound waves!"_

Pilaf: "Then I'll just end this quickly!"

Mika: "Toushiro! Are you ok?"

Toushiro: "Don't worry about me! I have a plan, Mika! That copter seems to stall every time this bell rings. So I'm going to hit it and when I do, fire at Pilaf!"

Mika: "Right!"

Pilaf's copter recovered and he continued to fly in the same direction. Then he flew over to within range of the catapult Mika was at. Plugging his ears with his fingers, Toushiro kicked the bell and it rang out. The copter hovered in place and Mika let lose a water ballon. It hit its mark. They did the same thing when Pilaf recovered but then he changed his tactics.

Mika: "He doesn't seem to be that bright."

Toushiro: "Stay focused Mika. It's not over yet!"

Pilaf started to fly in the other direction. But it didn't do him any good. When he was in range, Toushiro would kick the bell and while the copter was in a fritz, Mika fired a water ballon at him. This continued for two more hits before it was apparent that Pilaf was finished for now.

Toushiro: "Keep it up Mika! He can't take much more of this!"

One more hit was all it took for the copter to start spinning out of control.

Pilaf: "AH! I can't take any more! You may have won this round but I'll be back!"

And Pilaf left without another word. Their first encounter with Pilaf and they had won.

Mika: "Wahoo! We did it, Toushiro! We won!"

The cub eagerly ran over to Toushiro and jumped in his arms. The young captain was excited too. They had just beaten Pilaf on their own.

Toushiro: "You were great Mika! And now that that old maniac is gone, we can contact the Animal Chain."

Mika: "Oh right! Let's hurry!"

A few moments later, Mika was trying her best to roar as load as she could. But it wasn't much.

Toushiro: "I don't think that's loud enough to reach the Animal Chain, Mika. Try again."

Mika: "Ok."

Mika tried again, but still it wasn't enough.

Toushiro: "Louder Mika!"

The cub tried again, but no luck. She just wasn't loud enough. The young captain shuck his head, but then he laid eyes on Mika's tail.

Toushiro: "Forgive me for what I'm about to do Mika, but I just found your volume control."

Before Mika could even say anything to him, Toushiro stomped on her tail and she cried out with a roar. Within seconds, a dog barked and then a horse neighed. Soon the night was filled with the barks, roars and other sounds of animals.

Toushiro: "You got the chain started! Now all we have to do is wait for an answer!"

Back at the toy factory, Pilaf was in a rage.

Pilaf: "How could those little brats defeat me? Wait... I know... It's your fault!"

Shu: "But sire!"

Mai: "We tried to get them but they-"

Pilaf: "Silence! Just go get those brats NOW!"

Shu and Mai stormed out in a hurry.

Pilaf: "General Tao! Do you know who that boy is?"

General Tao: "His name is Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Pilaf: "AND?"

General Tao: "And he's here with Vegeta. That's all we know."

Pilaf: "Then get out there and find out more!"

General Tao left without another word. Back at the clock tower, Mika and Toushiro were getting a reply from a dog.

*Barking*

Mika: "I can't quite make it out."

Toushiro: "It's hard to hear... He says; Go..."

*Barking*

Toushiro: "And meet Tarble..."

*Barking*

Toushiro: "At the..."

*Barking*

Toushiro: "Museum!"

Mika: "The Museum! I know where that is, it's only a few blocks away from here! Let's go!"

And so they headed for the museum.


	8. Chapter 8

**Museum**

Toushiro and Mika made it to the museum just as it closed for the night. The place was dark but it was still well lit. Just enough for them to see where they were going.

Toushiro: "Where have I heard the name 'Tarble' before?"

Mika: "Oh Tarble's Uncle Vegeta's little brother."

Hearing that jogged Toushiro's memory. He remembered back to a few days ago.

Toushiro: "So Tarble's here? How come I haven't seen him yet?"

Mika: "He's kinda shy."

Just then, they ran into a small man who looked a bit like Vegeta. However, Toushiro had never seen Tarble before, so he wasn't sure if it was him.

Tarble: "Hi there Mika. Its been a while... And you must be Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Toushiro: "You're... Tarble?"

Tarble: "Yes I am. You seem surprised."

Toushiro: "Well... I was... I was expecting you to look a lot like Vegeta, I mean... He and Coge are almost identical but you're..."

Mika: "Toushiro!"

Mika actually smacked the young captain's thigh.

Toushiro: "Ow... What was that for?"

Mika: "You don't say that kind of thing to people face to face!"

Tarble: "It's ok, Mika. I actually get that a lot. People are very surprised to hear that Vegeta and Coge are my big brothers... So... I hear you need to go somewhere?"

Mika: "Yeah. We're trying to get out of West City. Can you help us?"

Tarble: "I can help you but in return I want you to help me with a few tasks first."

Toushiro: "Are you sure you and Vegeta are related?"

Tarble: "I may not be a fighter like my brother but that doesn't mean I can't throw a decent punch."

Toushiro: "Sorry."

Mika: "What tasks do you need help with?"

Tarble: "I think Pilaf's henchman, General Tao, has been prowling around here, because a few important artifacts have been moved around. I need to put them back in their proper places before the museum opens up tomorrow. If you two can find them for me, I'll put them back and the night watchmen will open the back door."

Toushiro: "Ok. What's the first piece?"

Tarble: "The first artifact is an old coin, made by ancient Romans. I need to put it back in the Roman exhibit. So could you go get it and bring it back to me."

Mika: "Ok! See you in a bit!"

There were 5 exhibits to choose from. A Dinosaur exhibit, an Egyptian exhibit, a Food Court, a Medieval exhibit, and a Roman exhibit.

Mika: "What exhibit should we start with?"

Toushiro: "Let's try the Dinosaur exhibit first, but we have to be careful. General Tao is roaming around here."

Mika: "Yeah, you're right."

The two went into the Dinosaur exhibit. It was a large room decorated to look like a Jurassic age. Flying above was a pterosaur model and on the floor was some kind of long-necked dinosaur.

Mika: "I can't see anything."

Toushiro: "Well then let's get closer."

The Soul Reaper and Saboron worked their way down to the exhibit floor. They both looked around carefully. Mika walked under the giant dinosaur while Toushiro searched the ledges. After a few minutes, Mika gave up.

Mika: "I don't think it's in this exhibit, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "Mika... What's this?"

The boy turned around and in his fingers he held up a very old coin.

Mika: "You found it!"

Toushiro: "Back to Tarble."

Exiting the Dinosaur exhibit, they went to Tarble and gave him the coin.

Tarble: "Great! Thanks a lot! I'll put this back in it's proper place. In the meantime, the next artifact is a scarab that is supposed to be at the pyramid in the Egyptian exhibit."

Toushiro: "Ok, we'll be right back!"

Tarble set off to return the coin.

Toushiro: "I didn't see anything else that looked like it didn't belong in the Dinosaur exhibit so let's look in the Food Court."

Mika: "Why don't we split up. We could cover more ground that way."

Toushiro: "Considering we don't know where General Tao is hiding, it would be safer if we stayed together."

Mika: "Oh! The thought of him lurking around is creepy!"

They checked in the Food Court, but nothing. Then they tried the Medieval exhibit but again nothing. Finally, they checked the last exhibit, the Roman exhibit. They found the scarab but...

Toushiro: "How did it get up there?"

It was at the top of a pillar.

Mika: "Better question is, how are we going to get it down?"

Toushiro: "... ... I've got that covered."

Mika watched as Toushiro walked as far back in the room as he could. The boy lined himself up with the pillar and then... Bolted! Running as fast as he could, Toushiro jumped onto the pillars side and actually made it up half way. The young captain was able to reach at the scarab and grab it before he landed back on the floor, scarab in hand.

Mika: "You got it! I've never seen a human run up something that high before!"

Toushiro: "Technically I'm not a human. I'm a Soul Reaper. Anyway, let's get this back to Tarble."

Mika: "Yeah, we need to find all of the artifacts before morning and we still need to deal with General Tao."

With the scarab in hand, they hurried back to where Tarble said he'd be. Sure enough, he was there.

Tarble: "Wonderful! You found the scarab! Now the next artifact is a fossilized bone from the Jurassic dinosaur, Brachiosaurus."

Mika: "A fossilized bone! But those things can weigh more than a ton!"

Tarble: "Which is why when you find it, come and get me. I can't fight like my brothers but I'm still fairly strong."

Toushiro: "Ok, we'll do that."

Mika: "Let's try the Medieval exhibit."

While Tarble went to return the scarab, Toushiro and Mika went to the Medieval exhibit. It didn't take them long to find it.

Toushiro: "Kinda hard to hide something this big, huh."

Mika: "Yeah hahaha!"

Toushiro: "I'll go get Tarble, you wait here."

Mika: "Can do!"

Toushiro went back to fetch Tarble. In no time, the Soul Reaper and saiyan came back. It took some time but the three of them were able to carry it back to the Dinosaur exhibit.

Toushiro: "Boy was that heavy!"

Mika: "What's next?"

Tarble: "I checked in the Royal Treasures section of the Medieval exhibit, and the crown of King Harry the 8th is missing. Bring it back and we're almost done."

Toushiro: "Shouldn't be hard."

Tarble: "Oh and heads up you two. I'm pretty sure General Tao is creeping around the Egyptian exhibit. I'll bet he's trying to set up some kind of lame trap. But I wouldn't worry too much about him."

Mika: "That's for sure. If he's anything like Pilaf, Shu and Mai then this'll be easy."

Toushiro: "You're starting to sound like your mother."

Mika: "You don't know my father."

Toushiro: "Do I?"

Mika: "No."

Toushiro: "Well the Egyptian exhibit is really the only place we haven't been to yet so lets go there."

Next stop was the Egyptian exhibit. Inside was a giant pyramid. While walking around it, the young captain and cub found the entrance inside and went in. Right away, they knew General Tao was close. Hinted by the open sarcophagus held open by a stick.

Mika: "Well there's General Tao's trap."

Toushiro: "What a joke!"

Mika: "Like we're dumb enough to fall for that old trick!"

Toushiro: "And even if we did get caught in there, that hole in the side is plenty large enough for both of us to fit through."

Mika: "Hey that gives me an idea and I know Tao will be mad!"

Toushiro: "What is it?"

Mika: "Just hide behind the tomb and watch."

Figuring Mika knew what she was doing, Toushiro did as he was asked. Once her friend was well hidden, Mika jumped into the sarcophagus! Behind a pillar on the other side of the room, General Tao was pleased.

General Tao: "Now the stick snaps and voila!"

He waited but the stick, which was as thick as a mans arm, did not snap. Obviously.

General Tao: "What! My ingenious trap... A failure!"

Giggling softly in the sarcophagus, Mika cried out in distress.

General Tao: "Ah, good. The cub is trapped anyway."

Toushiro was doing everything he could to stop himself from laughing out loud and giving himself away. He just found the cyborgs stupidity at such an obvious lie hilarious! Mika on the other hand, was crawling out through the hole in the sarcophagus while making sure General Tao didn't see her. But he was too busy gloating to really notice.

General Tao: "As usual... I am, victorious!"

When he reached the sarcophagus, he peered into the now very empty casket as Mika quietly walked up behind him.

General Tao: "Now where are you, little fur ball?"

Suddenly, Mika roared as loud as she could. Tao was so spooked that he fell into the sarcophagus and the lid fell shut.

Mika: "Poor General Tao."

General Tao: "Let me out! It is very dark in here!"

Mika: "Well at least his mummy loves him! Hahaha!"

The cub heard hysterical laughing from where Toushiro was. She walked over and found the poor boy laughing very hard and pounding the floor with his hand.

Toushiro: "That was too damn funny! Hahahaha! It's so funny because it was soooo freakin' obvious that you were faking being trapped! Ahahaha! And HE FELL FOR IT!"

Mika: "I know! Hahaha! Oh and I found this inside!"

Mika held out the crown.

Toushiro: "Nice!"

They left the pyramid, gladly leaving a complaining Tao behind and went back to Tarble.

Mika: "Here's the crown! Are we done yet?"

Tarble: "Not quite yet! You need to find a missing... Donut."

Toushiro: "A donut?"

Tarble: "I'll explain everything when you get back!"

Mika: "Ok..."

The two knew where to go. The Food Court. In no time they had the donut and brought it back to Tarble.

Mika: "Ok, we got the donut! What now?"

Just like that, Tarble ate the donut.

Mika: "Hey Tarble! You ate the donut!"

Tarble: "Yeah... That's what it was for! I was really hungry."

Toushiro: "Yeah you're Vegeta's little brother all right."

Mika: "So how do we get out of West City?"

Tarble: "Well now that all of the artifacts have been returned to their proper places, the night watchman has just opened the backdoor. Use the backdoor and you'll be ready for the next part of your journey. Down and through the old undergrounds and finally out of West City. Sunrise the white raptor is waiting for you there."

Toushiro: "Thanks for all the help, Tarble. We'll see you around!"

Mika: "And don't eat too many donuts!"

Tarble: "Good luck you guys!"

Toushiro and Mika were finally getting closer to leaving the city. Next stop was the old undergrounds!


	9. Chapter 9

**Old Undergrounds**

Toushiro and Mika couldn't find the undergrounds, so they instead went to the subway. It was close to 10 o'clock when they finally reached the subway and the place was empty. Good thing too since at the entrance stood a white velociraptor.

Toushiro: "Is that Sunrise?"

Mika: "Uh huh!"

The two walked up to the raptor and were greeted with a smile. All though Toushiro wasn't sure if it was a smile.

Sunrise: "I know what you're thinking, Toushiro. It's ok, I'm friendly. I only eat fruits and vegetables. Meat doesn't sit well with me."

The young captain breathed a sigh of relief. He had seen Vegeta's raptor form and what it can do.

Mika: "So, Sunrise. Where are we?"

Sunrise: "You are in the West City underground station. I hear you need help with something?"

Toushiro: "Yeah, we need to get out of the city. Can you help us?"

Sunrise: "Fortunately for you two, you are in the only part of the station that connects with the old underground waterways. If you can find those passages, they'll take you where you want to go."

Mika: "Thanks!"

Sunrise ran off ahead of them. While they worked their way down the escalator, Mika's stomach growled.

Mika: "I'm hungry."

Toushiro: "Come to think of it, we haven't eaten all day."

At the bottom of the escalator, Sunrise was waiting again.

Sunrise: "If you two are hungry, I know where you can get some food."

Toushiro: "Then by all means show us."

Sunrise: "Ok then, follow me."

The child prodigy and cub followed the raptor eagerly. They were more than just hungry after all. The white raptor lead them to a stand full of food.

Sunrise: "Please eat your fill. You two have a long journey ahead of you and you'll need all of your strength."

Mika: "But isn't this stealing?"

Sunrise: "I've got it covered. Jess Light is bring more food over to refill this stand."

Mika: "Well that changes things!"

Toushiro: "Let's eat!"

Sunrise just smiled as he watched the two young ones chow down. They were obviously hungry.

Toushiro: "So Sunrise. Why aren't some of the lights working?"

Sunrise: "Oh well there were short circuits in some of the old electrical lines down here. Be careful. If you try to turn on any electrical devise down here, how knows what will happen!"

Toushiro: "Anything dangerous?"

Sunrise: "The only dangerous thing in here is the third rail on the tracks. Don't touch it while its on! Or you could get hurt."

Toushiro: "We'll be careful thanks, and thanks for the food."

Sunrise: "No problem. Just clean up as best you can once you're done."

Sunrise left them and headed for the tracks. A few minutes later, Mika and Toushiro had eaten their fill.

Mika: "I feel better now."

Toushiro: "Full stomach feels nice. Let's clean up and get going."

With Mika's help, Toushiro had the place cleaned up in no time and they were off again. They had to cross the tracks in order to get to a metal door on the far side, which meant they had to get around the third rail.

Toushiro: "How high can you jump?"

Mika didn't answer but instead leaped onto the platform above the third rail with ease.

Mika: "Jumping is no problem for me!"

Toushiro: "Or me."

Toushiro jumped onto the platform right next to Mika. Together they headed for the metal door they saw and pried it open. Once it was open, they went inside and found themselves it what they figured was the underground waterways Sunrise mentioned. The water was a greenish color and they both didn't like it. On the bank they saw Sunrise waiting.

Mika: "Hey Sunrise."

Sunrise: "Going for a swim?"

Toushiro: "I don't know. The water looks a little nasty."

Sunrise: "Oh I've swam through these waterways many times before and the water is actually quite clean. There are no real strong currents so swimming is very safe. Even the big whirlpool further ahead!"

Toushiro and Mika: "WHIRLPOOL!"

Sunrise: "Oh yeah its great fun! Once you find the whirlpool, head up the first path you see. I'll be waiting."

Toushiro: "See you there."

As Sunrise ran off ahead of them, Toushiro and Mika just stood there for a moment.

Mika: "He was kidding about the whirlpool, right?"

Toushiro: "God I hope he was!"

Knowing that they would find out eventually, the two headed towards the edge of the water. Toushiro slowly jumped in first, figuring that if he could stand on the bottom then it would be safe for Mika. The water wasn't as deep as Toushiro first imagined. It was only waist high on him and although it looked like it from the surface, there wasn't a current at all.

Toushiro: "Can you swim?"

Mika: "No. I am a feline after all."

Toushiro: "True."

The young captain turned around so that the cub could climb on his back. Mika carefully climbed onto the boys back, being extra careful not to cut him with her claws again. Once Mika was on his back, Toushiro began to wade across the water. After an hour of wading through the tunnels, they finally came across a dry pathway.

Toushiro: "Finally!"

The child prodigy walked over to the platform and waited for Mika to climb off. Once the cub was off, Toushiro then hauled himself out of the water. Once on dry land, Toushiro sat down and started to remove the items gathered in his shoes.

Mika: "We've been searching for an hour, where is Sunrise?"

Toushiro: "If this is some kind of joke, I'm not laughing!"

Mika: "Wait... I think I hear something."

The cub held up her paw to her ear and listened. Toushiro was finished emptying his shoes when Mika started to walk off towards an opening at the other end of the pathway.

Toushiro: "What is it Mika?"

Mika: "Can't you hear that?"

Toushiro stood still for a moment and listened. There it was, the sound of running water. It was coming from outside the doorway in front of them.

Toushiro: "Yeah. What is it?"

Mika: "It... Sounds... Like..."

They walked through the doorway and were greeted by a huge surprise. A giant whirlpool.

Mika: "A whirlpool!"

They both gazed at it in aw. Other canals were feeding their water to the whirlpool as it drained into another tunnel below.

Mika: "I guess we owe Sunrise an apology."

Toushiro: "Speaking of which... Where is he?"

Mika: "He said that once we find the whirlpool, to head up the first path we see."

Toushiro: "Well I only see one so it's a safe bet that that's the path we want. There's just one little problem."

Mika: "What?"

Toushiro: "The whirlpool itself."

Mika: "Oh..."

Toushiro: "I don't think the current's going to be light. ... ... If only I had my Zanpakuto!"

Mika: "What if you did?"

Toushiro: "My Zanpakuto is Hyorinmaru, the strongest ice and snow Zanpakuto in the Soul Society. If I had it I could freeze the water and make us a path."

Mika: "Well if that's what your plan is then I can fix that."

Toushiro: "Say what?"

Toushiro watched as Mika's eyes began to glow as she stared at the water. Suddenly, the top of the whirlpool froze over! The cub's eyes stopped glowing just a few seconds after the water froze. Toushiro was certain that he was seeing things!

Toushiro: "Wha... What the?"

Mika: "Nice huh. I call this technique Freezing Stare. I've been wanting to try it for awhile!"

Toushiro was speechless but at the same time happy. It looked like he and Mika shared something in common, and that was using some kind of ice attack.

Mika: "Come on, we have to move fast! The ice will melt here shortly!"

Toushiro: "Oh right!"

They both hurried down the platform, but once they reached the ice they slowed down. Carefully, they treaded across the ice uncertain of how strong it was. Step by step they got closer to the platform they wanted. After five long minutes, Toushiro climbed on the platform. Just as soon as he was completely on the platform, the young captain turned around and picked Mika up off of the ice. His timing was perfect as the ice broke just as Mika's paws left the ice.

Mika: "Thanks Toushiro. That was my first time really using that technique."

Toushiro: "I understand. I was the same way when I first entered the Soul Reaper Academy."

Mika: "Do you think Sunrise is at the top?"

Toushiro: "Has to be. Come on."

The platform was like a long stairwell but without steps, spiraling upward. After climbing up the path for nearly five minutes, the Soul Reaper and Saboron cub finally arrived at the top. They crawled through a large pipe and as they approached the end, they noticed at how dark it was.

Mika: "Why is it so dark?"

Toushiro: "I don't know. But I bet we're going to find out soon."

And they soon did. Stepping out of the pipe, they found that they had arrived at an old abandoned subway station. They could tell that it was old because the walls were made with brick and not cement. The railroad was made of wood and metal rails, unlike the all metal one's from earlier. Just then, something gleamed in the darkness and it caught their eyes. It was Sunrise.

Sunrise: "Glad to see that you both made it past the whirlpool."

Toushiro: "No thanks to you."

Sunrise: "Hey, it's better that you two try to handle things on your own as much as you can. If you can do that then you'll have an easier journey."

Toushiro: "I guess you're right."

Mika: "So Sunrise, where are we now?"

Sunrise: "I'm not sure, but I think we might be in an old abandoned subway station from the Victorian times... What a discovery!"

Mika: "Are we near the exit?"

Sunrise: "Uh yes, I think so. Why do you try turning on the lights. I'm sure it will help you find your way out."

Toushiro: "Will there be anyone to help us from here?"

Sunrise: "I'm not sure to tell you the truth. As far as I know, you're on your own from here on out. But you never know."

Mika: "Thanks a lot, Sunrise!"

Toushiro: "Yeah thanks."

Sunrise: "Good luck."

And with that, Sunrise ran off. It took them some time, but they were finally able to find a light switch. As soon as the switch was flipped, the station lit up. For how long the lights would stay on, they did not know. So Toushiro and Mika hurried to find the exit. They found a staircase that had a sign posted saying 'exit' so they climbed up the stairs. Very soon, the young captain and the cub found their way out of the subway and the undergrounds.


	10. Chapter 10

**Carnival**

Toushiro and Mika walked carefully through the night. The only light they had was Toushiro using a kido spell to light the way. But at a small cost.

Toushiro: "Pretty soon we're going to have to stop and rest for the night if we don't find some other light source soon. This spell drains a lot of spiritual pressure."

Mika: "Again I'm sorry, Toushiro. If only I had learned how to see in the dark like mom sooner."

Toushiro: "Don't worry about it. Right now, concentrate on looking out for light."

Mika: "Ok."

Mika focused on locating another light source as she walked along side Toushiro. After what seemed like forever, the two were about to call it a night when they saw a mass of lights in the distance.

Mika: "What do you think it is?"

Toushiro: "Don't know. But it is bright and we might find someone there who can tell us where we need to go."

Mika: "Yeah! Race you there!"

Toushiro: "Mika!"

Before Toushiro could stop her, Mika ran off towards the mass of lights.

Toushiro: "Mika! Wait up!"

The young captain hurried to catch up with the cub. Very soon they found out what it was that was making all of the lights. There were stands, tents, rides and much more. A massive sign loomed over the entrance, it read 'Carnival'.

Mika: "Let's look around!"

Toushiro: "You sure that's a good idea?"

Mika: "Come on Toushiro! It'll be fun!"

Toushiro: "Mika... Have you forgotten that we're trying to find a way to Pilaf Manor so that we can rescue the others and your mom?"

Mika: "I haven't forgotten! But I want to look around! Maybe we can find someone here who can help us!"

Toushiro: "You sure about that? This place looks empty at the moment."

Mika: "Oh come on! Stop being so stubborn!"

With a sigh, Toushiro reluctantly followed Mika in. The place was indeed empty and with good reason, it was 11 o'clock at night. However, as they moved further on they came across a platform with a turtle on it.

Mika: "Hi turtle! Who might you be?"

And the turtle answered in a very slow response.

Shelly: "My name is Shelly. Isn't that funny? Shelly hmhm because of my shell... I kill me."

Toushiro: "Yeah I kinda thought that'd be the connection. Hey Shelly, what is this place?"

Shelly: "Why this is the carnival of course. We travel around the world, bringing fun and excitement wherever we go."

After listening to Shelly for some time, Toushiro accidentally started to act like him.

Toushiro: "I'm sure you do..."

Fortunately, he caught himself.

Toushiro: "Shelly! Now you've got me doing it!"

Mika couldn't help but laugh at the young captain's silly and somewhat embarrassing moment.

Toushiro: "Is there anything you can tell us about the carnival, in just a few short words!"

Shelly: "Well... You need tickets for some of the attractions. Like the roller coster, the shooting gallery and the fortune telling machine. You could probably find some tickets just laying around if you look for them."

Mika: "Ok, Shelly. We'll see you later!"

And so Mika and Toushiro went off to look around the carnival. But after only taking a few steps, Mika broke out laughing.

Mika: "I can't believe you did that!"

Toushiro's face grew red when he realized what it was that Mika was laughing about.

Toushiro: "Well you try and talk normally after listening to that for a while!"

Mika: "I just did! Hahaha!"

Just as Mika was finished laughing, she saw a ticket to the fortune telling machine right in front of her.

Mika: "Hey, a ticket to that fortune telling machine."

Toushiro: "Fortune telling machine?"

Mika: "A machine that 'supposedly' can tell you your fortune and it'll come true. My dad actually told me that they worked so it's nothing but a bunch of b.s as my mom says."

Toushiro: "What do you mean by that? Why don't you believe your dad?"

Mika: "I'm just going to say it... He's an ass."

Toushiro was completely thrown for a loop when he heard Mika say that.

Toushiro: "Mika!"

Mika: "Well he is. He's constantly harassing my mom and he never really pays any attention to me, his own daughter. Not to mention he goes around gloating at how great he is when he's worst then Hercule."

Toushiro: "Ouch... Probably why I've never seen him."

Mika: "And you don't."

Toushiro: "Well I'm curious now. I'd like to see just how much b.s that thing is."

Mika: "Prepare to be greatly amused!"

Mika went over to the fortune telling machine and inserted the ticket into the slot. The machine turned on and the two listened as the mechanical fortune teller inside read their 'fortune'.

Fortune Telling Machine: "In a galaxy, far, far away... Underneath your bed you will find... A small island in the south pacific."

Toushiro: "... ... ... That made absolutely no sense!"

Mika: "See. Nothing but b.s."

Fortune Telling Machine: "The spirits have contacted me to say... You will live to be... A mound of old chicken nuggets."

Toushiro: "... ... People actually believe in this shit!"

Mika: "I don't know and I don't want to know!"

Fortune Telling Machine: "In a galaxy, far, far away... In a past life you were... A golden statue of a bull moose."

Toushiro: "I can't listen to this anymore! Hahaha!"

Mika: "Let's get out of here before we start believing in what it's saying!"

Toushiro: "Please!"

Laughing hard, they both left the fortune telling machine before it could say anything else. They were laughing so hard they both had to stop and sit down to catch their breaths.

Toushiro: "I haven't laughed this hard since Vegeta told off Rosa Unridge, hahahahaha!"

Just then, Mika played a card that was usually reserved for her mother.

Mika: "In a past life, la la la... In a past life you were a toaster!"

Mika's shouting at the fortune telling machine drove Toushiro to a new level of laughter.

Toushiro: "Mika stop, you're killing me hahahaha!"

Toushiro fell over while holding his sides. Mika rolled over on her back while kicking the air. After some time, they both finally calmed down and went on their way. As they were walking along, they were surprised to find Shelly by the shooting gallery.

Shelly: "Hey kids, I just remembered. There's a strange looking woman around here. She's tall, skinny and ugly."

Mika: "Tall, skinny and ugly?"

Toushiro: "Uh oh... That sounds like Mai. Thanks, Shelly, we'll keep an eye out for her."

Now knowing that Mai was around, Toushiro and Mika were on guard. As they traveled further down the carnival, they'd stop every now and then to look around. They were having... Fun. But they both kept in mind at what they were supposed to be doing. After a while of looking around, relaxing and having some fun, the young captain and the cub were walking past the roller coaster when Toushiro spotted something snooping around it. He grabbed Mika and hid behind the fence! The cub was shocked at the boy's actions.

Mika: "Toushiro, what are-"

The child prodigy clamped his hand on Mika's mouth.

Toushiro: "Shhh! ... ... Mai."

Suddenly Mika knew. Slowly, she peeked over the fence and saw Mai standing near the roller coaster.

Mai: "Where are they?"

Mika: "What are we going to do?"

Toushiro: "Follow me and stay quiet."

The cub nodded and carefully followed the child prodigy as he carefully walked down the path while staying out of sight. They were both very eager to get behind the corner of the fence where a temporary wall was standing. Both Soul Reaper and Saboron let out a great sigh of relief when they saw that Mai had not seen them. However they didn't want to stay and give her that chance, so they bolted and hurried to reach the end of the carnival. They reached the exit in no time.

Mika: "Let's get as far away from Mai as we can."

But something caught Toushiro's eye. A dunk tank.

Toushiro: "Hold on."

Mika: "What are you doing, Toushiro?"

Toushiro: "A dunk tank. I wonder if Mai knows how to swim?"

The young captain looked at Mika with a grin and she knew what was on his mind... And she grinned as well.

Toushiro: "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Mika: "Uh huh! What do you want me to do?"

Toushiro: "Go in there and wait. I'll go back and get Mai's attention. When I do, I'll lure her over here and hind behind the wall. Then you get her attention and trick her into coming inside the tank. Then we'll have a little fun."

Mika: "Sweet... Just be careful."

The cub ran to the dunk tank and entered it while Toushiro jogged back to where he last saw Mai. Sure enough, there she was and talking to Pilaf.

Mai: "Are you sure they were heading this way sir?"

_Pilaf: "Of course I am! You'd better not mess up this time or else!"_

Pilaf just hanged up.

Toushiro: "Long time no see!"

Mai: "You! I'll get you this time!"

And once again the chase was on. Even though he had farther to ran, Toushiro was able to stay ahead of Mai the whole way. As he reached the duck tank, Toushiro hid behind the wall and Mika took over.

Mika: "Over here!"

Mai: "You can't hide from me in there runt!"

Just as Mai was running up the plank, Mika dashed out the smaller side door. When Mai entered the tank, she couldn't find the cub anywhere.

Mai: "Hey! Where'd she go?"

Just then the main door closed.

Mai: "Uh oh."

And then the second door closed.

Mai: "I don't like the looks of this."

Just then, Mai spotted someone outside the cage.

Mai: "Who's that?... The cub?"

Mika ran over to the toy gun that Toushiro was standing next to. Mai looked down and started to shake upon realizing where she was.

Mai: "Man do I hate these two!"

Mika: "I took care of Mai the last time so you take care of her, Toushiro!"

Toushiro: "With pleasure, but first a little game called 'Tell me what I want to know and MAYBE I won't dunk you'."

Mika started laughing as Mai began to whine.

Toushiro: "First question... Where is your boss?"

Mai: "I'm not telling you."

Toushiro took aim at the target and took a shot. A bullseye. Two more and Mai was dunked.

Toushiro: "You got two more. Second question... Where are our friends being held?"

Mai: "Kid I'm not telling you a thing!"

Once again, Toushiro took aim and hit the target with perfect accuracy.

Toushiro: "And now my final question... What's our names?"

Mai: "Mika and... ... ... ... Chad?"

Toushiro: "Ohhhh... Not even close!"

And with that Toushiro took aim one last time.

Mika: "Dunk, dunk, dunk, dunk-"

Toushiro: "I'll tell you once more... My name is Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Just like that, Toushiro pulled the trigger, hit the target and sent Mai for a swim.

Mika: "Dunked!"

Mai: "I never should have left prison."

Toushiro: "Do I really look like my name is Chad?"

Mika: "No way."

Toushiro: "Come on lets get moving!"

Satisfied that Mai was going to be busy for awhile, Toushiro and Mika headed for the exit of the carnival.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lumber Mill**

Toushiro and Mika had been traveling all day with little rest. Because of this they had covered a great deal of ground in their search to find a way out of West City and find Pilaf Manor to rescue their friends. But by midnight, exhaustion finally over came them and now they were fast asleep on a pile of logs. They had come across a lumber mill and made their way inside. Both Soul Reaper and cub were tired and looked for a quiet place to rest. They found it amongst a massive pile of logs ready for cutting in the morning and soon fell asleep. The two of them got plenty of rest before someone woke them up.

*******: "Wake up you two."

Toushiro was the first to wake up.

Toushiro: "Mika wake up."

Mika: "Huh?... What?"

Sleepy eyes locked onto the person who woke them. When they came into focus, they were pleased to see Sunrise.

Toushiro: "Hey Sunrise. What are you doing here?"

Sunrise: "I just wanted to make sure you got out of the subway ok. Besides, a relative of mine lives out back in the sawdust pile."

Mika: "Well thanks, Sunrise."

Sunrise: "You two picked a strange place to sleep."

Toushiro: "Well we were tired after traveling for so long."

Mika: "That and we're a little stuck."

Toushiro: "Say... Is there anything you can tell us about this place?"

Sunrise: "Hmmmm... You might want to try to turn on any equipment you find around here. They might reveal a way."

Toushiro: "Ok see you later!"

After giving our heroes some advice, Sunrise leaped over the high wall to wait for them in another area. With Sunrise here to guide them, Toushiro and Mika felt safe that they would be led in the right way. The first thing they focused on was getting over that very same wall that Sunrise just jumped over. At the other side of the room, they saw wha looked like a giant seesaw.

Mika: "Maybe we can use that."

Toushiro was thinking the same thing and they dashed over to it. As if reading each others minds, Mika climbed on first and waited for her friend. Once Toushiro was on they both stood at one side of the seesaw. Their end went down while the other end, that they needed to reach the top, went up. The second they stopped moving, Mika ran up to the higher end and jumped off and onto the wall. Being heavier, Toushiro went last. They looked for a way down the wall and came across a lift, which they used to get down. Since it was a lumber mill, it made sense that the place would be covered in sawdust which often left nice footprints. Following Sunrise's footprints, the two wondered through hallway after hallway before stopping at an impressive mountain of boxes. The raptor's footprints ended at the boxes so the young captain and cub knew that they had to climb up them. Fortunately the boxes weren't very tall so Mika had no trouble climbing up them. They raced each other to the top with Toushiro getting there first who only assisted the cub up onto the last box. Oddly, there was a steel platform at the top which led to the next room.

Toushiro: "Is this normal for a lumber mill?"

Once again, Mika played one of her mom's cards.

Mika: "Define 'normal'."

Toushiro: "Good point."

Knowing that this platform would take them where they needed to go, Toushiro and Mika followed it. The room it took them to was massive with lumber and machines all over the place. A huge crane sat in the middle and they saw the exit to the lumber mill. Only problem was, they couldn't reach the steps. Beside the crane they saw Sunrise waving at them, so they ran towards him hoping he would know a way out.

Toushiro: "So Sunrise, how do we get out of here? Do we have to use that crane?"

Sunrise: "Yes but before you can use the crane, you have to find the key. Once you've done that, you can use the crane to move that big log! That's how you reach the exit!"

Mika: "We get to operate a huge crane! Cool!"

Sunrise: "You'd better hurry. The workers will be arriving soon. I have to go now before anyone sees me."

Toushiro: "Ok, thanks Sunrise and be careful!"

Mika: "Bye Sunrise!"

And Sunrise hurried to exit the lumber mill before he could be seen. Toushiro and Mika split up to search for the key. Mika found it and met up with Toushiro at the crane. She gave him the key and he operated it. Moving quickly, the boy lifted the log and relocated it at the exit. Now that the log was there, they could reach it and without a second to spare. The workers had arrived and they could hear them coming. Toushiro and Mika raced for the exit and reached it just as the workers entered to room.

Worker: "Someone left the crane running again!"

Outside, Toushiro and Mika were catching their breath when they realized that they had made it. They were out of West City and in the country side!

Mika: "We made it!"

Toushiro: "And in one day. Look, the suns coming up!"

Mika: "Lets get moving Toushiro! We're at a good pace!"

Their spirits energized at their success, the young captain and saboron cub raced along a stone fence. But as they got further into the country side, they realized that they had a big problem. They didn't know where they were or where to go.

Toushiro: "Well we made it out of West City but now we don't know where to go next."

Mika: "We probably should have asked Sunrise when we had the chance."

Both of them were bummed out as they sat at the fence, lost.

Toushiro: "Too late to turn back now. Rrrrr! If only we had a sign that we were heading in the right direction!"

Boy did he get his wish. As Mika looked up, she saw something on the road at the top of the hill. Then, she panicked when she realized what it was.

Mika: "T-T-T-Toushiro..."

Toushiro: "What? What is it Mika?"

Mika: "L-L-Look... A-At the road!"

Toushiro turned around at glanced at the road where Mika was pointing at. His eyes grew wide and fear over took him when he saw what it was that had Mika so terrified. Forget being lost. They had an even bigger problem. Running down the road and heading in their direction... Was Goku and Vegeta.

Toushiro: "Oh dear god!"

Mika: "We have to hide!"

Thinking quickly, Toushiro grabbed Mika and they hid in the bushes, hoping that the two saiyans hadn't seen, sensed or heard them... And in Vegeta's case, smelled them. They had covered so much ground in such a short amount of time, that they had actually beat Vegeta and Goku outside the city!

Mika: "If they find us we are going to be in so much trouble!"

Toushiro: "Shhh!"

It seemed luck wasn't on their side today when Vegeta stopped.

Goku: "Huh? What is it Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "I thought I heard Toushiro for a second."

That made Toushiro's heart skip a beat.

Goku: "I don't see anyone. The morning air must be playing a trick on you, it often does for me."

Vegeta: "Yeah you're probably right, Kakarot. I'm so used to having Toushiro follow me that I must be hearing things."

Goku: "Come on, Pilaf Manor isn't far from here! If we hurry, we can make it before noon!"

Vegeta: "How about we walk a little. We've been running since yesterday."

Goku: "I'm all for that!"

And the two saiyans walked off, heading east. Despite the close call with his second lieutenant, Toushiro saw this to be a lucky miracle.

Toushiro: "Come on. Let's follow them."

Mika: "Are you nuts! They'll find us!"

Toushiro: "Not if we stay at a distance. If we follow them, then we'll get to Pilaf Manor in no time."

Mika: "Oh I get it. In that case, lets go."

And so quietly and stealthily, Toushiro and Mika followed Goku and Vegeta from a distance. But maybe at too great a distance. After a few minutes, the saiyans stopped at a fork in the road.

Vegeta: "Which way, Kakarot?"

Goku: "This way."

Vegeta followed Goku down the left path. However, Toushiro and Mika went down the right one. They had followed the two from such a distance, that they didn't see which direction they went and by the time they came to the fork Goku and Vegeta had disappeared from their sight. The road led to a bridge that connected a small island with melons growing in the middle of a round pond. It was a dead end and a trap.

Toushiro: "Wow! We must have taken a wrong turn back there! There's Pilaf again!"

Mika: "Yikes!"

Pilaf: "Shu, I have those pests trapped! This new vehicle of yours had better work!"

_Shu: "Have no fear boss! It's my best work yet!"_

Toushiro: "We're gonna have to figure out some way to stop Pilaf and fast!"

Mika: "Hey! Maybe we can use these melons!"

Toushiro: "Good thinking, Mika!"

As Pilaf drove around in his boat and firing more tomatoes at them, Toushiro and Mika came up with a plan. Toushiro picked up a melon and waited for Pilaf to stop. When he did, the boy tossed the melon towards Mika who kicked it at Pilaf with her back legs and made a direct hit.

Pilaf: "I hate melon!"

Toushiro: "Keep it up Mika!"

Mika: "Just keep those melons coming Toushiro!"

They continued their strategy which Pilaf failed to see. After two more hits, it looked like Pilaf was near the end.

Pilaf: "Oh I hate these two!"

Toushiro: "Haha! I think we've almost got him!"

One more hit was all they needed. With one final kick, Mika sent the melon flying and it landed right on Pilaf's head. It didn't faze him at all but it did make him retreat.

Pilaf: "This is a disaster! I'm soaking wet with... Ugh melon juice! I'm fed up with this mess and I'm getting out of here, but I'll be back! You'll see!"

And just like that, Pilaf retreated leaving Toushiro and Mika victorious once again.

Mika: "Wahoo! We defeated Pilaf again!"

Toushiro: "When is he going to learn that he can't beat us!"

With another victory over Pilaf under their belts, Toushiro and Mika celebrated.

Mika: "Wow that was totally fun!"

Toushiro: "I'll bet Pilaf will be spending weeks getting seeds out of his hair, if he has any!"

Mika: "Yeah, hahaha! I guess we'd better get going. Should we try and catch up with Uncle Goku and Uncle Vegeta?"

Toushiro: "Well you know I was thinking, Mika. Why don't we just catch up with Vegeta and Goku and join them."

Mika: "What? But you heard what they said!"

Toushiro: "Yes but that was at the beginning. Think about it, Mika. We've come this far, it would be pointless for them to send us back. Plus if we tell them that we've encountered Pilaf, Shu, Mai and General Tao and beat them, then I'm sure they'll be impressed!"

Mika: "You've got a good point, Toushiro! And it is too late to turn back now!"

Toushiro: "Then lets go!"

And they rushed off to try and catch up with Vegeta and Goku. Meanwhile...

Pilaf: "How could those shrimp defeat me, Emperor Pilaf?"

Mai: "Don't take it so hard sir."

Shu: "It's not all your fault."

Pilaf: "Of course not you imbeciles! You dopes are entirely to blame! And General Tao... I expected so much more from you!"

General Tao: "A bit of bad luck but don't worry, I deal with those two in no time."

Pilaf: "Then why are standing there like the village idiot! Just go get those kids NOW!"

The three henchmen dashed out in a hurry leaving Pilaf to cool off. Back to our heroes, they were unable to locate Goku and Vegeta again. However, all was not lost. Help was just over the next hill.


	12. Chapter 12

Country Side

Mika: "It feels nice to get out of the city. Just smell that fresh air!"

Toushiro: "Isn't this your first time out here, Mika?"

Mika: "Yeah and I'm loving it!"

It was 6 a.m. in the morning and the country side looked absolutely beautiful. The air was fresh and cool. The sun was almost peeking through the trees and over the hills. It was almost overwhelming! But they still did not know where to go. The encounter with Pilaf made Toushiro and Mika loss any chance they had with catching up with Vegeta and Goku. But they were in luck.

Toushiro: "Is that a horse coming at us?"

A brown and white mare with a black and white mane and tail was cantering towards them. As she got closer, the young captain faintly remembered seeing a horse like that at the party a week ago and he faintly remembered her name too.

********: "There you two are! I've been waiting. Toushiro, nice to see you again. Remember me?"

Toushiro: "Yes and your name its at the tip of my tongue... Oh what was it?... It started with a 'C'..."

********: "It's spanish for 'skip'."

Toushiro: "Cab... Cab... ... (snaps his fingers) Cabriola!"

Cabriola: "That's me! I heard you two are looking for something... Maybe I can help."

Mika: "We're trying to get to Pilaf Manor. Do you know where that is?"

Cabriola: "Not exactly but I can lead you in the right direction. Paurakou came by yesterday and told me what was going on. She's waiting at Pilaf Manor for you two. I'll help you two out through this area... After that, look for Flame Curry. She'll help you from here."

Toushiro: "Ok so where do we go from here?"

Cabriola: "You see that giant tree over there in the distance?"

Toushiro: "Yeah?"

Cabriola: "Find your way to it. I'll wait there for you because there are some paths that'll just lead you back to the city and I know which one you need to take."

Toushiro: "Thanks."

Mika: "See you soon Cabriola!"

Without another word, Cabriola galloped off in the direction of the tree. The two heros started to walk off in the same direction.

Mika: "You know what I've just noticed."

Toushiro: "What's that?"

Mika: "Everyone says they'll help us but they only give us basic directions and leave us alone afterwards."

Toushiro: "I've noticed that too, and I think I have a few good ideas as to why."

Mika: "Enlighten me."

Toushiro: "One reason maybe because Pilaf and his goons might notice us better if we were just following someone around. Another reason is that is we get into trouble, we'll be able to get ourselves out of it unlike if we were being helped the entire time."

Mika: "Makes sense when it's put that way."

Toushiro: "Plus it's more fun seeing the bad guys faces after the two of us beat them with ease time and time again."

Mika: "I hear that, ha ha ha ha!"

As they were about to cross a stone bridge, Toushiro and Mika spotted an old barn to their right. To their left was a beautiful waterfall which was where the water in the creek was coming from. The creek flowed into a pond that circled a tiny island just before the old barn.

Mika: "Let's check out that old barn, Toushiro!"

Toushiro: "Ok but only for a little bit. I at least want to be very close to Pilaf Manor before nightfall."

Mika: "Ok!"

Toushiro followed the cub to the old barn. It was obviously a very old barn as the place was falling apart bit by bit. Mika managed to find away inside but that was all the cub dared to do. Although it was her first time outside the city, she knew that it was dangerous to hang around in an old building like this for long. After she looked around, she headed back outside where Toushiro was waiting. He didn't want to go in, and even if he did... He couldn't fit through the hole.

Toushiro: "I just thought of another reason I like you, Mika."

Mika: "What's that?"

Toushiro: "Don't take this the wrong way or anything but you make me feel tall."

Toushiro was sure that Mika would get a little upset over that. But she laughed instead!

Mika: "I don't mind. Compared to Uncle Vegeta you aren't that big. And besides... I know that one day I'll be as big as my mom!"

Toushiro shivered at the thought.

Toushiro: "Well we'd better get moving. Cabriola is probably starting to wonder what's taking us so long."

Mika: "Yeah, you're right."

Mika followed Toushiro back to the stone bridge. Once they were across, they headed directly to a stone arch since it was the only open passage they could see. Beyond the stone arch they both could vividly see that a pathway had been cut through the bushes. As they got closer to the hole, Toushiro looked down and saw hoof prints in the soft earth. They had to belong to Cabriola. Once they were through the bushes, they found themselves in an open area with a huge stone wall all around a giant tree. At the top of that tree appeared to be a tree house and at the base of that same tree, was Cabriola.

Cabriola: "Glad to see you two found that pathway I made for you."

Mika: "You made that?"

Cabriola: "Yeah, well Paurakou helped."

Toushiro: "I was about to say."

Cabriola: "If you wish to, you two can check out that tree house up there. There's an elevator on the other side."

Toushiro: "Ok, we'll check it out. Might see Goku and Vegeta from up there."

Cabriola trotted off to the left as Toushiro and Mika went towards the tree. When they walked around to the other side, they saw a wooden platform going up and down. Timing it just right, they hopped on and were taken to the top! Mika walked out on the ledge carefully before Toushiro followed. It was like the old barn, this tree house was fairly new. The sight was incredible! They could see almost everything from up there!

Toushiro: "I can barely see the Lumber Mill from here!"

Mika: "I see the place where we fought Pilaf not too long ago!"

They both scanned the horizon carefully but they couldn't spot Vegeta or Goku, so they turned back and headed back down. Once they were back on earth, they walked up to Cabriola who was standing just next to a tunnel in the stone wall.

Cabriola: "See anything from up there?"

Toushiro: "Nothing that would help us."

Mika: "So what's next?"

Cabriola: "Well you two are approaching the earth's bones, The Standing Stones."

Toushiro: "The what?"

Cabriola: "Giant rocks in a circle. They have been there for a long time and are... Jiggly wiggly, if you know what I mean so be careful."

Toushiro: "We will, and thanks for the info, Cabriola."

Cabriola was too big to go through the tunnel so she galloped back through the bush path to find another way around. After the horse had left, Toushiro ventured into the dark tunnel first with Mika close behind. They didn't have to worry about light as some small holes in the tunnel provided them with enough light to see. All too soon they reached the exit. Cabriola wasn't kidding about the old stone circle, there it was... Standing right in front of them. It looked centuries of years old. But it was also breath taking as the sun was just over the horizon and the sky was painted with various purples, blues, reds and yellows as well as everything in between. The air was still cool but it was slowly warming up. The dew on the grass sparkled with the light. Just then, Cabriola came leaping over the wall and trotted up to them.

Cabriola: "Hello again."

Mika: "Hello Cabriola."

Toushiro was still gazing at the scenery in aw.

Toushiro: "Boy this place is beautiful."

Cabriola: "It is most defiantly a beautiful day in the neighborhood!... Speaking of hoods, that annoyance Shu is peddlin' his profanity here about!"

Toushiro: "Him again!"

Mika: "He just won't give up, will he?"

Cabriola: "Don't let that bring you two down! Ol Cabriola has a little secret to share with you."

Toushiro: "What is it?"

Cabriola: "The stones over there might help you deal with the Shu problem. If you ask, they may respond. The earth is always listening to it's creatures."

Mika: "But wouldn't that destroy the stone circle?"

Cabriola: "Don't worry about it. This isn't the famous Stone Henge."

Toushiro: "Ok, well thanks for all the help, Cabriola."

Cabriola: "Just remember to head west of here. You'll eventually find Curry waiting for you both."

Mika: "See ya!"

And Cabriola ran off to the west.

Toushiro: "Bet you anything Shu's just down that hill over there."

Mika: "What are we going to do, Toushiro?"

Toushiro: "Remember how we tricked Mai the first time? We can do the same thing here! I'll lead Shu up the hill and hide just around the corner. Once he's at the top, get his attention and lead him towards the stones."

Mika: "Got it!"

The cub hurried into position. Once she was ready, the young captain walked down the steep hillside. Sure enough, Shu was there at the bottom.

Toushiro: "Hey Shu!"

Shu: "There you are!"

Shu started running after the child prodigy. Toushiro made back up the hill in no time and hid. Halfway from the stones, Mika stood ready. Panting and heaving, Shu made his way to the top of the hill where Mika got his attention.

Mika: "Come on slow poke!"

Shu: "I'll get you this time!"

Mika quickly turned around and headed for the stones with Shu not far from her tail! Once she reached them, she stopped and faced the fox-man.

Mika: "Ok, stones... Do your thing!"

Shu: "At last I've got you for sure!"

Just as Shu was about to bring his net down on the cub, the stone behind her moved!

Shu: "Oops!"

And just like that, the stones fell one by one in a domino effect! As he watched the stones fall, Shu slowly began to back up...

Shu: "I think I outta be leaving!"

Right into the path of the last giant stone. The stone fell right on top of Shu who remained unhurt.

Shu: "Phew! I'm sure lucky that the ground was soft. Now how am I going to get out of here?"

Mika was laughing as Toushiro walked up to examine their handy work.

Toushiro: "I think that rock just made a big impression on Shu!"

Mika: "More like a flat one!"

With the sun just peeking over the hills, Toushiro and Mika continued onward!


	13. Chapter 13

**Barnyard**

At a farm, a rooster cry rang out signaling the start of the day. But this farm was owned by a lazy farmer. At a pigpen, a pig named Prissy was crying when two children came by.

"Excuse me, could you help us?"

Prissy looked up and saw a cub and a boy with white hair walking towards her. It was Toushiro and Mika.

Prissy: "Hello there. My name is Prissy."

Toushiro: "My name's Toushiro."

Mika: "And mine's Mika. Why are you so sad, Prissy?"

Prissy: "Well... The lazy farmer around here hasn't been taking good care of the barnyard. (sniff) So there's lots of stuff that needs to get done around here."

Toushiro: "That's too bad, Prissy. Actually, Mika and I are just on our way to Pilaf Manor and the old toy factory close to it but we keep getting blocked by fences! Do you know how we can get out of here?"

Prissy: "Hey, I've got an idea! If you help me with some chores, I bet we can get the farmer to open the main gate and then you can leave that way!"

Mika: "That sounds like fun!"

Toushiro: "Yeah that sounds great! What should we do first?"

Prissy: "Well... (sob) I'm real thirsty because the farmer hasn't filled my water troff since yesterday. I think the faucet handle is inside the barn, I think."

Toushiro: "That sounds easy!"

Mika: "We'll be right back!"

Toushiro and Mika left the pigpen and went passed some hay stacks to get to the other side of the barn. Luckily the barn door had been left open. Inside the barn were more stacks of hay everywhere. After going through a maze of hay, they found the handle on the far side of the barn. Since he was the only one with actual thumbs, Toushiro was the one who had to turn the handle. This was something that was easier said then done. After working on it for a minute, the handle finally gave in. Outside, water came gushing out of the faucet and it filled the troff in no time. The young captain turned the handle back and looked at his hands after the water was off. His hands burned and were slightly red from gripping the handle as hard as he did.

Mika: "Are you ok, Toushiro?"

Toushiro: "Yeah, I'll be fine. Come on, let's see what Prissy has for us next."

They left the barn and went back to Prissy to see what they needed to do next. Even in the cool morning air, Toushiro's hands still burned and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't hide his discomfort from Mika's observant eyes. When they arrived at the pigpen, there was only one thing on Mika's mind at the moment.

Prissy: "Wow. I feel better now that I've had a drink, thanks."

Mika: "No problem, Prissy. Speaking of which... I don't want to seem rude or anything but would you mind it if Toushiro could soak his hands in your water while you tell us what's next? His hands are burning a little from trying to turn the faucet handle... It was stuck pretty good."

Prissy: "No, go right ahead."

Toushiro: "Thank you."

The cub and pig followed the boy as he walked over to the water troff and slowly submerged his hands into the cold water. He hissed a little from the pain at first but it quickly subsided. The cold water felt great against his sore hands.

Toushiro: "(sigh) That's better."

Prissy: "Sorry about that. I didn't know the handle was stuck."

Toushiro: "It's ok, you didn't know. So what's next?"

Prissy: "Well, the windmill over yonder needs some fixin'. I think a good whack might dislodge the broken board that's preventing the blades from spinning, I think."

Mika: "I can do that! Toushiro, why don't you stay here and tend to your hands while I do that!"

Toushiro: "Are you sure, Mika?"

Mika: "Of course! I might not be very strong or fast, but I can climb like nobodies business!"

Toushiro: "Ok then. Just be careful."

With Toushiro staying back to tend to his sore hands, Mika went off towards the windmill. Fortunately, it was in sight of the pigpen and she didn't have to go far. A hay bail was siting just under the ledge that would allow her to get inside the windmill. With her claws she dug through the hay and climbed up it. She popped out next to the ledge and hauled herself up it. Inside, she found a stairwell and climbed up it. The board that was blocking the blades was just sticking up and Mika could reach it easily. Using her claws, she dug at the side of the wood and before long the board broke off! With the board gone, the windmill blades began to turn again. With that done Mika headed back to the pigpen and Toushiro. When she got back she saw Toushiro standing with Prissy in the middle of the pen.

Mika: "Toushiro! How are your hands?"

Toushiro: "Much better."

Prissy: "Thanks for fixing the windmill. You're a great helper! Here's the next chore, the hens are playing outside of their coop and haven't been laying any eggs. Would you please herd the hens back into the coop, please."

Mika: "Sounds easy."

Toushiro: "Famous last words."

When Toushiro and Mika left the pen, the cub had to ask.

Mika: "Why did you say 'famous last words'?"

Toushiro: "Because the part of the Rukon District that I grew up in had a few chickens and if you tried to mess with one, it would peck and scratch at you until you let it go. Even I didn't dare try to mess with one."

Mika: "Well we'll find another way to get them inside when we get there."

Once they left the pigpen, they headed back towards the barn door. They had seen a sign that pointed to the chickens there earlier. Following the sign, they went past the barn and maneuvered around giant hay stacks. Finally, they found the chicken coop at the far left side of the property. They knew it was the chicken coop for two reasons. One, a rooster was sitting on the roof and, two, three hens were walking around outside.

Toushiro: "Ok so how do we get them inside?"

Mika: "Maybe I can herd them over to that coops door and roar when they are close to it!"

Toushiro: "Hmmm... The door opens and closes, so I'll stand by the door and keep it closed until you're close with a chicken. Once you're close I'll open it, this way none of the chickens will get out after they're inside!"

Mika: "Yeah! I don't want to be doing this all day!"

With a game plan set, Toushiro ran up to the chicken coop door as Mika got into position. It would be difficult if she tried to herd them all in at once so she decided to go one by one. She ran after one of the hens and chased it towards Toushiro. When the hen was but a few feet away, Toushiro opened the door which cued Mika to roar. Although she was only a cub, her roar already sounded like an adults. The hen was spooked and jumped into the coop in a hurry. The second it was inside, Toushiro immediately shut the door to prevent it from escaping. The rooster crowed as if in approval. With one hen down, Mika went back to the other two. Doing the same thing as before, it was easy to get them inside the coop. All three hens were back inside the coop and this task was done. Mika and Toushiro hurried back to Prissy to see what else was needed to be done.

Prissy: "I heard the rooster crowing, so I know he's happy. Congratulations for getting the hens back into the coop, now there are some farm tools over there in the grain-silo that are buried under the grain. If you climb up the silo and jump in, you'll find some switches you can activate to release the grain, uh if you're not too busy."

Toushiro: "Sounds like a challenge!"

Mika: "Let's go!"

The grain-silo was at the top of a hill behind the farm house. Once they were up there, Toushiro and Mika were careful not to be noticed by the household. Once they were behind the house, they continued to the silo.

Mika: "How are we going to get up there?"

Toushiro: "There's an elevator there on the side. We can use that to get up to that hole."

Mika: (As they are stepping onto the elevator) "Why does this thing have an elevator?"

Toushiro: "How the hell would I know?"

Toushiro pushed a button and the elevator went up In no time they were inside the silo and the thing was full of grain. Toushiro kept sinking in the grain but Mika didn't have too much trouble dew to her big paws and light body.

Toushiro: "Like I said, this sounded like a challenge!"

Mika: "I can see the handle over on the other side of the silo!"

Toushiro: "Great! Now... How am I going to get over to it? I can't stand up in here let alone turn the handle!"

Mika: "I can pull you and together we could turn it!"

Toushiro: "Give it a shot, Mika."

Mika latched her teeth onto Toushiro vest and began to pull him over to the handle. It was slow going but she was able to get the young captain over to the handle. Toushiro took a firm hold of the handle as well as Mika. Since he couldn't stand on anything solid, the young captain would have had a hard time trying to turn the handle alone. Fortunately, both he and Mika's combined weight was enough to turn the handle and the grain came pouring out of the first hole. Toushiro had to hold onto the handle to avoid getting sucked out along with the grain. Once the grain stopped, he let go of the handle and crashed into the remaining grain. The next handle was on the other side of the silo and Mika was ready to pull her friend over to it. Once there, they both did the same thing as before and the grain poured out of a second hole. The last handle didn't require Mika pulling Toushiro to it because it was right next to them once the grain settled. With one final turn, the last of the grain was poured out of the silo and the tool box was uncovered.

Mika: "Should we bring it back?"

Toushiro: "She said to only uncover the tools so I'd say no. If anything I can always come back and get it if need be."

With that task complete, Toushiro and Mika crawled out of the hole that the grain poured out of and back outside. The ground was covered in the grain and in the morning light, they saw that they had done no harm.

Mika: "Ew! This grain looks like it's been sitting in there for a while!"

Toushiro: "When Prissy said that the farmer was lazy... She didn't say enough!"

After brushing the grain off of them, the two headed back to the pigpen.

Prissy: "That's impressive! You really stalled the grain and uncovered the tools! Now for some real fun, the farmer just installed indoor plumbing, so he doesn't need his outhouse anymore! There's a key in the barn that you can use to start the tractor. Drive the tractor into the outhouse to nock it down. Think you can handle that? Huh, do ya think?"

Mika: "We'll give it our best shot!"

Toushiro and Mika hurried to the barn and fetched the key inside. Once they had the key, they went back up to the hill and turned right in front of the house. The tractor was already sitting outside. Toushiro picked Mika up and placed her on the hood of the tractor before climbing into the driver seat. He pulled the key out of his pocket and turned the tractor on.

Mika: "Do you know how to drive this thing, Toushiro?"

Toushiro: "No but how hard can it be?"

The cub gulped. She wasn't to sure about Toushiro driving the tractor when he didn't know how at all. But then again, she didn't either and she couldn't even see over the steering wheel if she were siting ing the seat. Toushiro took a moment to study the controls of the tractor. Needless to say, the child prodigy figured it out fast.

Toushiro: "Ok, hang on Mika!"

The boy pushed the lever forward and eased his foot off of the break. Slowly the tractor began to move. He didn't want to go too fast for fear of Mika falling off, so he kept it slow. They had seen the outhouse on their way up the hill and it was on the other side of the house. So carefully, Toushiro drove the tractor across the yard and past the farm house. Little did they know that the farmer was watching them.

Farmer: "Honey... There's a strange boy with white hair and a strange cat thing outside that are driving my tractor across the yard."

Wife: "You better not be drinkin' this early Herb, or so help me, I'm movin' back to my mothers house and you don't want to see that!"

Farmer: "Uh... Never mind."

Back to our heros, Toushiro was almost at the outhouse. With a quick turn of the wheel, he rammed the tractor into the outhouse and nocked the thing down! With that done, Toushiro turned off the tractor and climbed out of the seat.

Mika: "Wahoo! That was great! Ha ha ha ha!"

Toushiro: "See it wasn't hard to drive that thing, now lets go! That surely would have gotten the farmers attention!"

The boy helped the cub down and they hurried back to the pigpen.

Prissy: "Hey... You're both a super kid! Thanks a lot. (sob)"

Toushiro: "Hey why are you still sad, Prissy?"

Prissy: "Well... It's my birthday today and uh... No one's ever given me a present. So if you want to leave now, go right ahead the gate is open. What's a birthday without a present?"

Mika: "Hmm. I've got an idea!"

Toushiro knew what Mika was up to. He too found it sad that Prissy didn't get a present for her birthday. On his birthdays Vegeta would give him a present which was either his favorite food or making Rangiku do all of the paperwork while he rested for the whole day. When they were out of earshot, Mika told Toushiro her plan.

Mika: "I'll get Prissy a present while you watch her. Ok?"

Toushiro: "Got it."

Mika ran off to find a present for Prissy while Toushiro stood by. A few minutes later, the cub came back with a present all wrapped up in decorated paper.

Toushiro: *Where did she get that?*

The boy walked back to the pigpen with Mika and stood there with a smile as Mika handed the present to Prissy.

Prissy: "Oh my... You found a present for me! You're my new best friends!"

Mika: "Thanks a lot, Prissy!"

Toushiro: "We had a great time helping you out. Have a great birthday!"

And with their new friend running around her pen with joy, Toushiro and Mika headed for the gate.

Toushiro: "Hey Mika... What was the present you gave her, and for that matter, where did you get the gift paper?"

Mika: "I'm not telling."


	14. Chapter 14

**Ice Festival**

Mika: "It's COLD!"

Toushiro: "I like it!"

Mika: "You would!"

Although Mika had a nice fur coat on her, she still hated the cold. So, of course, when the two of them arrived at annual Ice Festival grounds at the top of a mountain, she had plenty to complain about.

Toushiro: "What are you complaining about, Mika? You're covered with fur, you shouldn't feel the cold that much... Plus a technique that freezes anything you stare at."

Mika: "It doesn't matter! I-HATE-THE-COLD!"

Toushiro: "You are a living contradiction, you know that right?"

Mika: "I could just hit you right now."

Toushiro: "Come on, the faster we get moving the sooner you can get out of the cold!"

And with those words, the cub started pouncing across the snow covered earth and Toushiro followed close behind. Every now and then Mika would land on a pile of snow that was way deeper then what it appeared to be. Her claws were completely useless on the soft snow so she couldn't climb out. That was why Toushiro followed behind the cub, so that he could pick her up from the trench. After awhile, Toushiro began to think that they must have taken a wrong turn somewhere.

Toushiro: "I think we're lost."

Mika: "I was beginning to think the same think, Toushiro. Should we head back?"

Toushiro was about to turn them around when something in the snow caught his attention. The young captain made his way over to get a better look at it. It were two pairs of prints in the snow that weren't his or Mika's, and he instantly recognized one of them.

Toushiro: "I'd recognize that print anywhere! That's Vegeta's!"

Mika: "Yeah and this one is Uncle Goku's!"

They were in luck! The fact that Goku and Vegeta's footprints were here and heading in the direction they had been going themselves meant that the two of them were going in the right direction after all!

Mika: "Guess we're not lost after all, huh!"

Toushiro: "Yeah! Let's hurry! Maybe we can still catch up with them!"

Hoping to catch up with the two saiyans, Toushiro and Mika hurried across the snow as fast as they could. They followed the trail all the way up to the face of a mountain where some rock stairs were. This was going to slow them down but they were determined to catch up with Vegeta and Goku. So they started to climb the stairs as fast as they could.

Toushiro: "Be careful, Mika. The snow makes these steps very slippery."

Mika: "No kidding."

It took them ten whole minutes to reach the top of the stairs. They were hoping that they could find Goku and Vegeta's trail again, but no luck. The footprints end at the rocks where it looked like the saiyans leaping over the mountain.

Toushiro: "Figures they take the high round."

Mika: "What do we do now?"

*****: "Mika!"

Both the cub and the Soul Reaper turned around to see a blue and white dog running towards them. It was Flame Curry, the wolf/husky mix.

Mika: "Curry!"

Curry: "Hey there Mika! I'm surprised to see you out here. What are you doing out here?"

Toushiro: *Seems Paurakou didn't notify her.*

Mika: "We're trying to find our friends and my mom. They were kidnapped and Uncle Goku and Uncle Vegeta are on their way to save them. We want to help."

Curry: "We?"

Toushiro coughed in order to get the canines attention.

Curry: "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there! Say you look familiar... ... Oh! You're that young Soul Reaper boy who's friends with Vegeta! What was your name again?"

Toushiro: "Toushiro. Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Curry: "Oh yeah, now I remember. Sorry, I'm Flame Curry but everyone just calls me Curry."

Toushiro: "Nice to meet you. So you weren't told about us by Paurakou?"

Curry: "Guess not. Why don't you fill me in."

Toushiro: "Well this is it in a nutshell... Some old enemies of Goku's kidnapped all of the others and are being held hostage at an old toy factory next to Pilaf Manor. Vegeta and Goku are on their way to save them but we followed them which they are not aware of. So we are either trying to catch up with Vegeta and Goku or be shown the way to Pilaf Manor. But we've lost their trail so our only choice now is to find Pilaf Manor which we have no idea where it's at."

Curry: "Wow. Lucky for you two I just happen to know where Pilaf Manor is."

Mika: "Really!"

Toushiro: "Can you show us?"

Curry: "Well now hold on... If Paurakou didn't show or take you, there must be a reason why and from what it sounds like the journey there is teaching you two something."

Toushiro and Mika just looked at each other. They had never considered that. Toushiro did figure that they would learn how to get out of trouble themselves this way but there apparently was more to it.

Curry: "I did see a Varu fly by here earlier, probably Ebony. What you need to do is, once you go down this hill, keep going as relatively straight as you can."

Mika: "Even when we get down the mountain?"

Curry: "Yes. Look for some old ruins, I'll meet you there."

Toushiro: "Ok, see ya."

Mika: "Later!"

With that said, Curry hurried off while Toushiro and Mika glanced down the hill. The snow was compacted which meant they could probably slide down the hill. Mika went first, and with her paws splayed out and her tail controlling steering she made it down in no time.

Mika: "Come on, Toushiro! It's easy!"

The boy looked down the hill with an unsure feeling.

Toushiro: "Easy for you, maybe."

Mika: "Just pretend you're snowboarding down a slope of ice!"

Well when she put it that way... Although Toushiro's imagination skills were weak. It took him some time to imagine the sloped hill as a slope of ice but he managed. But it seemed Mika had forgotten one tiny key detail. Toushiro didn't have a snowboard. As soon as the boy started his way down the hill, his feet sunk in the snow and he fell forward. The very moment he hit the snow again he started to tumble down the hill in a manmade avalanche. Toushiro didn't get caught in the snow but he was still sliding uncontrollably once he got down to the bottom. He slid past Mika and across a frozen pond. He finally came to a stop when he bumped into a pole in the middle of the ice. Poor Toushiro groaned as he rubbed his head. Using her claws to dig into the ice for traction, Mika hurried over to the Soul Reapers side.

Mika: "Toushiro, are you ok?"

Toushiro: "Yeah I'll be fine, once my head stops spinning."

The cub chuckled and looked up at the sign that had stopped Toushiro. Her smile instantly disappeared when she realized what it said.

Mika: "Uh-oh... Be carefully getting up."

Toushiro wondered what she meant and looked up at the sign too. It was a sign warning people that there was thin ice. Indeed there was thin ice alright, but only in a small part of the pond right behind the sign.

Toushiro: "I'll be ok as long as I don't walk across this area right here. But you're light enough to cross without any problems."

Mika: "Well still I'd like to get off of the ice now please."

Gripping the sign, Toushiro slowly started to pull himself up to his feet. With much care in each step, he was able to reach the snow covered ground on the other side. They both looked back towards the hill and were delighted that they were still going in a straight line. They started walking up a small hill when they got a big surprise, but at the same time they weren't surprised at all.

Toushiro: "Uh-oh... There's Mai again. I wonder what she's up to this time?"

Mai was at the edge of a stream with a fishing pole.

Mai: "Ahhh... Can't chase those brats on an empty stomach. So first I'm gonna catch me some fish and then I'm get me some chips."

Mika: "I bet if we snuck up close to Mai, we can give her a real surprise."

Toushiro: "I have a better idea, Mika."

Toushiro whispered his plan into the cubs ear. When he was done the cub giggled with excitement. Toushiro then quietly hid behind the rocks while Mika did her job.

Mika: "Ok, here I go!"

The Saboron cub carefully made her way over to Mai, who still had no idea the cub was even there.

Mai: "Shhh... You've got to be very quiet when you're fishing."

As Mika got closer, Mai's pole started to bend.

Mai: "Hang on! I've got a bite! Easy now, that's it!"

Mika was just a foot behind Mai when she roared! Mai's line broke as she yanked the pole in her shock!

Mai: "AHH!"

Mika started her run back down the hill as Mai chased after her.

Mai: "Oh when I get my hands on you!"

Mika headed straight back to the pond with Mai close behind. As soon as the henchman was past him, Toushiro followed behind. The cub reached the edge of the pond and continued to taunt Mai.

Mai: "Come back here ya stupid cub!"

The cub ran across the thin ice and Mai followed her. When she slipped, the ice began to crack under Mai. She looked over and saw the sign realizing what Mika had done, unaware that that was only half of the plan.

Mai: "Uh-oh..."

Mika: "Mai, what a crack up!"

Still unaware of what was going on, Mai carefully backed off of the crack.

Mai: "Easy now, easy..."

She breathed a sigh of relief but then got hit by a snowball. She looked behind her and there stood Toushiro just as he threw another snowball at her face!

Mai: "Why you little..."

Mai tried to run after the boy but instead fell into the ice water when the crack broke apart. An ice block came up a few seconds later and inside was Mai.

Toushiro: "That Mai! She's the coolest girl I know!"

Mika rejoined Toushiro laughing hysterically. With Mai taken care of yet again, they continued on their way. It was a clear run off of the mountain and far away from the Ice Festival but closer to their destination.


	15. Chapter 15

Castle Ruins

Mika: "Aw it's nice to get out of the cold.

Toushiro and Mika could feel that they were getting closer to Pilaf Manor. As this feeling grew, they became more alert as they knew Pilaf and his goons would start working harder to capture them. But they were also on the lookout for Goku and Vegeta. They were seeing more and more evidence that they were catching up with the two saiyans and they wanted to be with them when they got to Pilaf Manor. They suddenly started seeing the ruins of an old stone fence.

Mika: "Didn't Curry say to look for some ruins?"

Toushiro: "I'm guessing this is what she meant."

They continued to follow the fence and around the bend they found the ruins of an old ancient castle.

Mika: "Whoa! I've never seen anything like this before!"

Toushiro: "These ruins must be hundreds of years old!"

The ruins of an ancient castle that were still in fair shape. Vegetation covered most of the walls and more. A huge drawbridge was up and a wide creek made it impossible for them to cross.

Toushiro: "We can't get around, so how are we going to get through? Please don't tell me we have to climb!"

Mika: "Look! Up there!"

A pitch black figure suddenly appeared over the side of the castle above the drawbridge. But it was only Ebony.

Ebony: "I was beginning to worry! Hang on, I'll come down!"

With a flap of her mighty wings, the black Varu took off into the windy sky and gently landed right in front of the duo. But there was something different about her to Toushiro this time. When they first met, Ebony glared at the boy in a distrustful manor. This time however, she was smiling AT him!

Ebony: "I've been watching you for a little while now Soul Reaper, from the Museum to that Barnyard and I must say... I'm impressed."

Mika suddenly gasped with a huge smile as she looked at Ebony and then up at Toushiro! She knew... If Ebony was impressed, then it was a good thing!

Toushiro: "Y-You are? With what?"

Ebony: "With how you've handled everything and looked out for Mika. You never once put Mika into a situation that she couldn't get herself out of and that shows me that you respect her."

Toushiro: "Well yeah, I mean... She is my friend. But what's this got to do with anything."

Mika: "Toushiro, it means that Aunt Ebony trusts you and that she'll help you without me asking."

Toushiro: "Really?"

Ebony: "Yes. I'm guessing that you're looking for Flame Curry right?"

Mika: "Uh-huh."

Ebony: "Well I told her what was going on and she's waiting further on ahead. I'll help you through this area because of the wind."

Mika: "Wind?"

Suddenly a huge gust of wind hit them and they were nearly blown off of their feet! Ebony just jumped up and spread her wings as she hovered in place. When the wind past, she just lowered herself to the ground again.

Toushiro: "Now that's what I call a gust of wind! So what is this old place?"

Ebony: "These are the ruins of an ancient castle, from the middle ages I think. You need to go into the castle and make your way to the highest tower."

Mika: "Yeah but the drawbridge is closed."

Ebony: "Not a problem."

The Varu walked over to a square stone just right next to them.

Ebony: "You'll find switches, like this one, located around the castle. Each switch opens a door or causes a secret area to be revealed."

Toushiro: "Sounds simple enough."

Ebony flew off and over the wall. Toushiro and Mika pushed the switch down and watched the drawbridge lower. They both headed inside as soon as it was lowered. A gate blocked their way further inside. Before they had time to look around, Ebony came down.

Ebony: "This gate is closed from the inside, so you'll have to find another way in."

Toushiro: "How's that?"

Ebony: "There's a hidden tunnel here that will take you into the dungeon."

Toushiro: "Well where is that?"

Mika: "Over here!"

As soon as Toushiro turned to Mika, Ebony flapped away. Figuring that Mika's discovery was the reason for the Varu's leaving, the child prodigy walked over to the cub. She was trying to climb an old well.

Mika: "I hear a whooshing sound down this well, as if the wind was down it."

Toushiro gazed down the well and saw that it was a drain into the dungeon.

Toushiro: "Guess this our only way in."

The boy picked Mika up and placed her on the rim of the stone well as he climbed over and sat there.

Toushiro: "Hope I fit... Let me go first and then I'll call you."

Mika: "Ok."

And before she knew it, Mika watched Toushiro slide off the edge of the well and plummet into the well. She heard a splash followed by a gasp for air and then the Soul Reaper's voice calling out to her.

Toushiro: "Alright Mika, your turn!"

Within seconds Mika jumped down the well and splashed into the same hole Toushiro had. They both swam over to the floor where Toushiro assisted the cub out of the water before hauling himself out. The dungeon was dark and gloomy but plenty of light from the top of the stairwell lit their path. They climbed up the old stairs and entered what was left of a dinning room. Pillars and chairs were broken and laid across the floor. To the far side of the room, a fireplace still burned with a fierce flame.

Toushiro: "That fire must have been burning for centuries."

They both walked over to the fire and sat their for a while to get dry and rest. Once they were dry, Toushiro and Mika walked down the old corridors and explored the old castle. They found a room that still had an old bed in it. The bed was torn and falling apart. Next to it was another stone switch like the one outside. Wondering what this one would do they pushed it down and heard the unmistakable sound of a gate going up. Across the room they saw the courtyard that they couldn't get to earlier and as they walked over there, they both had a pretty good idea at what that noise was from.

Toushiro: "How much you willing to bet we just opened that locked gate?"

Mika: "I'm thinking the same thing."

Sure enough, when they entered the yard they saw that the gate had been raised. At the far end of the courtyard, they saw Ebony sitting next to a catapult like the ones they used at the clock tower.

Mika: "Hi Ebony! It looks like we opened up that gate after all!"

Ebony: "Oh good work! Once you're finished down here you should go up to the higher part of the castle, but that's gonna require a little bravery on your part."

Toushiro did not like the sound of that.

Toushiro: "Uh... What do you mean?"

Ebony: "The only way to get up there is to launch yourselves with this old catapult."

Toushiro: "No offense Ebony, but have you gone insane!"

Ebony: "Oh it's completely safe I promise! Just hop on and activate the catapult."

Toushiro: "Ahh... If you say so Ebony."

Ebony: "Oh and once you're up on the battlements, look out for the strong wind! It'll blow you around if you're not careful."

Toushiro and Mika thanked Ebony for her help and the varu flew off back for home. Once he was sure that the varu was gone, Toushiro looked down at Mika with a nervous face. He was not fond of the idea of them launching themselves from a catapult and, apparently... Neither was Mika.

Toushiro: "Please tell me she wasn't serious about the catapult!"

Mika just slowly turned her head to Toushiro with a whine.

Mika: "Unfortunately... Aunt Ebony doesn't kid around... Ever."

The Soul Reaper just groaned. He'd do anything to help his friends out but there were somethings that even he wouldn't really attempt!

Mika: "Come on, Toushiro! We have to!"

Toushiro: "I guess."

Sucking up the courage, Toushiro stepped onto the catapult with Mika. The young captain held onto the cub as he activated the catapult. In a matter of seconds, they were sent flying! Mika landed on the stone battlement with a hard thud but Toushiro rolled past her and crashed into the stone wall!

Mika: "You ok?"

Toushiro: *groan* "I've been better."

The child prodigy picked himself up and brushed the dirt off of him. As he did so, a powerful gust of wind swept across them both! Mika dug her claws into the stone while Toushiro clung to the wall and covered his head. When Ebony told them about the strong wind up here, she didn't say enough!

Toushiro: "I guess this is the wind Ebony warned us about!"

Mika: "Has to be!"

The wind stopped for a few moments before it gust by again. They weren't strong enough to go against the wind so they had to find another way. Luckily, the battlements had areas that were protected by big stones. They could use these columns to take shelter from the wind! Luckily for them, each time the wind blew across the battlements it picked up dust and leaves. After the wind died they hurried over to the closest column and made it just as the wind picked up again. They did this about two more times before they made it to the staircase leading up to the higher battlements. The wind up here was a little stronger but they managed to make it to the ramp. They could see where it is that they needed to go to get out of the castle and it seemed to be an easy task. But it didn't stay that way. Mika stopped dead in her tracks in front of an old wall.

Toushiro: "Mika..."

Mika: *sniff, sniff* "Hmm... I smell trouble."

Toushiro: "Big trouble or little trouble?"

Mika: "Big..."

At that instant, the Soul Reaper started to look around.

Toushiro: "Uh oh... I wonder where Pilaf is hiding?"

Toushiro had guessed right. At the top of the old wall above them, stood Pilaf with some water balloons.

Pilaf: "Ha! Now I've got those little whelps in my sight! Bombs away! Ha ha ha ha!"

Toushiro: "Uh oh! I don't know how we're going to get all the way up there!"

Mika: "Toushiro!"

Toushiro looked towards Mika as she ran over to an old catapult with wheels attached to it. On the sides were pumpkins for ammunition.

Mika: "Maybe we can use this old catapult to knock down the weaker parts of the wall!"

Toushiro: "Good thinking, Mika! I'll push the catapult and reload it! You just tell me where to go and when to stop while launching the ammo!"

They had two rows to deal with before they could get to Pilaf. Each row had three stones holding the structure while the rest of the wall looked very old and weak. If they could just knock those blocks off, then the wall would surely crumble! Toushiro started to push the catapult to the left while Mika guided him. When they were in front of one of the blocks, the cub shouted 'stop' and the boy stopped on cue! He then hurried over to the closest side to retrieve another pumpkin while Mika launched the one already on there! Above, Pilaf kept throwing water balloons down at the young duo. The pumpkin hit the block and it came out of its spot! Just then, Pilaf pulled a lever and a wave of water balloons came hurling down at Mika! Mika dodged the balloons and helped Toushiro load the next pumpkin. Pushing the catapult to the right, they stopped right at the center of the platform! While Toushiro got more ammo, Mika knocked the block off. When they did the same for the third block, the first row came crumbling down!

Pilaf: "What awful workmanship! This wall is barely 300 years old!"

Mika: "Just one more row, Toushiro!"

Toushiro: "Yeah and we'll be able to clobber Pilaf, now hang on! I'm going to pick up the pace here!"

Just three more blocks and they will be able to reach Pilaf! But with the wall lower, Pilaf was sure to up his game a little so Toushiro moved faster! They both worked faster, knocking the blocks off and dodging Pilaf's attacks! Finally! The wall was low enough! The Saboron cub and Soul Reaper captain were on a roll! Now all that was left was to teach Pilaf a lesson about ambushing them and a pumpkin to the head was a perfect way! They aimed and fired! Three strikes and Pilaf was out!

Pilaf: "I can't take this anymore! You may have won this round, but the next time we meet will be your doom! Your doom I say!"

And Pilaf retreated! Toushiro and Mika had beaten him once again!

Mika: "That was cool!"

Toushiro: "Yeah! But we better get a move on if we want to make it to the factory before dark!"

Mika: "Yeah!"

And the two hurried out of the castle ruins! They were running across the castle grounds when Mika decided to stop and rest.

Mika: "Let's take a brake, Toushiro. I'm bushed!"

Toushiro understood. They hadn't stopped since the lumber mill and have been working pretty hard to get to this point. So stopping for a while to rest seemed like a great idea, something Toushiro agreed with by sitting down in the grass.

Toushiro: "Me too! But I bet ugly old Pilaf is a lot worse off!"

Mika: "Yeah! I don't think he's going to be bothering us for a while!"

As Mika giggled, Toushiro realized something.

Toushiro: "Hey... Don't you think we should've caught up with Vegeta and Goku by now?"

Mika: "Yeah, we've made great time! I wonder where they are?"

Toushiro: "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find them soon. So let's get going!"

They both got up and continued on their way, reenergized by their rest. But they were oblivious to what had transpired just minutes before they had reached the castle ruins. At the toy factory...

Pilaf: "Ech! Children! If I never see one again it will be too soon!"

The Z-Fighters were all sitting quietly in their cage in the corner. They all looked miserable. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Pilaf: "Whoever it is, you'd better have good news!"

Moments later, General Tao entered the room... And he wheeled in two box-shaped objects covered with a tarp.

General Tao: "Better then that, Pilaf! I have brought you... A gift!"

Pilaf: "Ohhh! A present! For me!"

General Tao: "Behold!"

The cyborg gripped the tarp...

General Tao: "I give you..."

Tao tore the tarp away and the Z-Fighters all gasped! The tarp was covering two cages. But it wasn't the cages that the Z-Fighters were all shocked to see... It was what was INSIDE THE CAGES!

General Tao: "GOKU AND VEGETA!"

Vegeta banged his cage and roared in anger! If there was one thing he hated the most, it was being caged up. Goku tried to pry the bars off but he couldn't. The cages were made of Katchin! Goku and Vegeta have been captured which meant that Toushiro and Mika were all alone! But the worst part was, the saiyans didn't KNOW THIS till now!

Pilaf: "MARVELOUS! With these two here, that pesky boy, Toushiro and slippery cub, Mika are all alone out there!"

Hearing that gave Goku and Vegeta, not to mention the rest of the Z-Fighters, the shock of their lives!

Goku: "WHAT!"

Vegeta: "Toushiro and Mika were following us!"

Krillin: "Oh man, that ain't good!"

Gohan: "No kidding!"

Val: "Mika!..."

Pilaf: "And little do those vile children know is that the most dangerous part of their journey has yet to begin!"


	16. Chapter 16

Spooky Forest

Darkness loomed all around them. Only a few scattered specks of light manage to slice their way through to the two youths below. Toushiro and Mika have been wondering through a thick, dense forest for some time now. This forest was a creepy place to them. Barely enough light shined down to light their way and an eerie quiet stalked the forest. Poor Mika was more scared of this place then Toushiro and she stayed right next to him as much as she could.

Mika: "Toushiro... I don't like this place."

Toushiro: "Me neither, but it's the fastest way to the manor so we don't have a choice I'm afraid."

Suddenly, a flash of white caught their eyes! Toushiro tensed up, ready to defend himself and Mika! Whatever it was, it was coming straight at them! But relief swept over them when they saw Flame Curry jogging up to them.

Toushiro: "Curry! Boy are we glad to see you!"

Curry: "Hey you two! Welcome to the forest!"

Mika: "It's kinda dark and spooky in here!"

Curry: "Well that's because we're getting closer to Pilaf's mansion and it seems like he affects everything around him in a bad way."

Mika: "That would explain so much."

Toushiro: "Any sign of Pilaf's goons?"

Curry: "I haven't seen anything but now that you mention it Toushiro, I can smell a trace of General Tao's cologne. Man that is strong!"

Mika: "I don't smell anything?"

Curry: "Oh you will, Mika! I'm sure you will soon!"

Toushiro: "Well we'll keep an eye out for him. See you later, Curry!"

The wolf dashed back into the dense forest while Toushiro and Mika took an easier route. Only a short distance away, they found an old abandoned log house. Just being curious, they poked around it a little before moving on.

Toushiro: "Whoever lived here must have been the one who made these trails. But it doesn't seem like anyone's lived here in years."

Mika: "Yeah, Pilaf must've run them out."

Leaving the house behind, they followed the clearest trail they could find. It took they to a little creek and the two were relieved that a carved out log was turned into a makeshift bridge. But still they were careful. No telling how old it was and parts of it were rotting away! Halfway down the trail, they came up to a spot with sunlight shining down. It was by far the biggest patch of sunlight they had seen since entering the forest and they decided to stop for a moment.

Toushiro: "Won't be long till it gets dark."

Mika: "Toushiro... What are we going to do?"

Toushiro: "What do you mean, Mika?"

Mika: "What are we going to do when we reach the toy factory and find everyone? What if we're the only ones left to save everyone? We'll be in Pilaf's domain! He'll have the advantage!"

Toushiro: "Relax Mika. We still have a ways to go before we have to worry about that. And don't forget, Vegeta and Goku are out here too!"

Mika: "About Uncle Vegeta and Goku... I don't know why but I have this feeling that they won't be able to help us."

Toushiro: "Stop thinking about stuff like that, it lowers your self-esteem! Let's just focus on actually getting to the factory first, ok."

Mika: "Yeah ok!"

After they rested a little bit they moved on. Neither of them wanted to be in this spooky forest at night. They came to an opening in the forest with three tall trees scattered around and a hollow log laying on the ground. Suddenly, Mika smelled something awful!

Mika: "Leck! What is that stench!"

Toushiro looked at the cub with a raised eyebrow. He took a big whiff of the air and even he got a smell of something.

Toushiro: "Ew! What is that?"

Curry: "Take a guess!"

The two of them looked over and saw Curry sitting next to the log. They walked over to her while holding their noses.

Mika: "What are you doing over here, Curry?"

Curry: "I was looking at this old log and it gave me an idea!"

Toushiro: "What's that?"

Curry: "Well I'm pretty sure General Tao is nearby due to the stench! So maybe you can use this log as part of a trap!"

Toushiro: "Hmm... That just might work, Curry. He's certainly too BIG to get through it!"

Curry: "I'm afraid this is as far as I can go but don't worry! You'll get plenty of help from here on out!"

Mika: "Thanks for everything Curry!"

Toushiro: "Stay safe and we'll see you later!"

Curry: "Be careful and good luck!"

And with that, Flame Curry headed off for home! Now the young captain and cub had to deal with General Tao.

Mika: "I dealt with General Tao the last time he showed his cyborg face, so you can take him!"

Toushiro: "Good thing I'm small enough to fit through that log. Make sure you get a good hiding spot! There's a lot of ambush spots here."

Mika showed Toushiro her climbing skills by climbing to the top of the tree they had just passed. She gave him a signal that she was ok and the Soul Reaper started to search for General Tao. He looked behind the trees and anywhere else that could hide a man of Tao's size. Just as he was walking past a tree, he looked over and got a real surprise! Tao came within inches of catching the young captain!

Toushiro: *Too close for comfort!*

General Tao: "Come back here, boy!"

The child prodigy ran back to the log and waited for General Tao to catch up.

Toushiro: "Come get me, robot man!"

Just before General Tao was on him, Toushiro crawled through the log and came out the other end. The boy laid on the grass and watched General Tao at the other end of the log with a mocking smile.

General Tao: "Come now, child... Why don't you come out of there."

Toushiro: (Extending his middle finger) "Make me, metal head!"

General Tao: "You little monster!"

Toushiro just continued to mock the cyborg.

Toushiro: "I'm not the monster cause I'm not part tin-can!"

General Tao: "Let's hope for your sake that your bite is just as big as your bark!"

Now Toushiro was confused.

Toushiro: "What do you mean?"

General Tao: "I got the same thing from that Vegeta guy moments before I stuffed him and Goku into a cage!"

Toushiro was horrified at what he just heard! Was he making it up?

Toushiro: "You're lying! There's no way!"

General Tao: "Maybe this will convince you."

Tao pulled the sleeve of his left arm up and showed it to the boy. The metal arm had some scratches and dents on it right next to the wrist... And there was no mistaking the pattern they made out.

Toushiro: "No..."

General Tao: "I must admit, he's got some strong jaws and teeth. Didn't even chip a tooth when he bit down on my arm."

Toushiro couldn't believe what he had just heard! Vegeta and Goku have been captured! That news just sent a wave of anger throughout the Soul Reaper! He lashed out at the cyborg with a kick and hit Tao square in the face! Tao instantly tried to grab the boy but he got stuck in the log!

General Tao: "Oh no! I'm stuck! Get me out of here! HEEELP!"

As Tao screamed for help, Mika climbed down the tree and went up to Toushiro and laughed at General Tao's stupidity.

Mika: "I think Tao's barking up the wrong tree! Hah hah hah!"

But Toushiro wasn't laughing.

Mika: "Toushiro... What's wrong?"

Toushiro: "Mika... Vegeta and Goku have been captured!"

Mika: "What?"

Toushiro: "Yes! Tao just told me! I even saw the bite mark on his metal arm that Vegeta left!"

Mika: "What do we do?"

Toushiro: "We have to hurry! We must get to Pilaf Manor before nightfall!"

And with a renewed drive, the Soul Reaper and Saboron ran as fast as they could! For Toushiro, this was now personal! One of the duties a captain has is to protect all those under his leadership, and that includes lieutenants. Not only that, but Vegeta was the young captain's best friend. He now had a serious bone to pick with Pilaf! Mika sensed the Soul Reaper's frustration and eased him cause when you get angry, you get sloppy. The Saboron cub ran in front of the boy and stopped them as they entered a makeshift playground made of logs. She hopped up on a stomp and looked right into the angry rich teal eyes of Toushiro.

Mika: "Toushiro, Toushiro... Calm down, please."

Big paws cupped the boys cheeks as they kept his focus on her.

Mika: "Please... Calm down. Getting upset now won't do you any good. Your own anger will blind your actions and that will just make things worse for all of us! You, me, Uncle Vegeta... Please Toushiro, calm down! We'll find a way to free them but I can't do it alone!"

Toushiro stared at the black eyes of the cub and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

Toushiro: "Ok... You're right, Mika. I lost my head there for a second. Thanks."

Mika: "You've been looking out for me so I'm going to look out for you too. Now let's go! We have a mansion to get to!"

Toushiro: "Yeah!"

Feeling confident and in control again, Toushiro followed Mika down the trail. In no time at all they were far from the spooky forest and closer to their goal.


	17. Chapter 17

Just two more chapters and this story is done!

* * *

Hedge Maze

The sky was a vibrant yellow, orange and red. The sun was setting and time was running out. They had to get to the mansion before dark. Toushiro and Mika had arrived at what looked like a big garden but it was actually a maze... A hedge maze.

Toushiro: "Aw man... We'll never get out of this in time."

Mika: "And we're so close too!"

Toushiro: "But we still have to try."

Cabriola: "And try you must."

The two looked over and saw a horse trotting out of the maze! It was Cabriola!

Mika: "Cabriola!"

Toushiro: "What are you doing here?"

Cabriola: "I'm here to help you little ones through Pilaf's hedge maze."

Toushiro: "You mean this whole thing belongs to Pilaf?"

Cabriola: "Yes. Pilaf's mansion has been passed down through generations and this maze was built to keep strangers out."

Mika: "But you're going to help us through the maze, right?"

Cabriola: "I will meet and greet along the way!"

Toushiro: "Cool! Thanks a lot!"

And the horse galloped off! As she did, she left faint prints in the dirt which Toushiro and Mika followed. Down a shallow turn with another path to the left. But the duo continued to follow the path that had hoof prints in the dirt. They kept going for a few minutes, following the trail that Cabriola had left them carefully. A left turn here, a right turn there, a left, a right, it was dizzying. Finally, they ran into Cabriola again.

Cabriola: "Glad to see you're making your way through ok."

Mika: "We've been following the hoof prints you left in the dirt."

Cabriola: "Well from here on out the ground is all pebble and stone. But I do have a map of the maze. You can use it to find your way."

Mika: "Great!"

Cabriola picked up the map on the ground and gave it to Toushiro. The child prodigy opened it and tried to find where they were currently. It didn't take him long to locate their position.

Toushiro: "Got it."

Cabriola: "Oh and there's one other thing I should tell you two. Pilaf knows that you are somewhere around here so he put thorny traps in here to stop you! But ol' Cabriola knows a secret..."

Mika: "What's that?"

Cabriola: "The thorn balls always move along the same path... So if you learn the path, you can avoid the danger."

Toushiro: "That's great to know, Cabriola. But I gotta ask you something... Have you seen Vegeta?"

Cabriola: "No I haven't and I've been looking out for him and Goku too."

Toushiro: "I see... So it's true..."

Cabriola: "Did something happen?"

Mika: "We encountered General Tao in the woods and he told Toushiro that Uncle Vegeta and Goku have been captured."

The painted horse looked shocked to hear this.

Cabriola: "What?"

Mika: "Yeah... Toushiro's pretty upset about it."

Toushiro: "I'm a captain and one of my jobs as a captain is to protect all of those in my squad which includes lieutenants. I've failed to do that."

Cabriola stomped her hoof!

Cabriola: "Listen to me, Toushiro! Get that out of your head because it isn't true! You've done your duty very well and even more so! There aren't many people who would be willing to take on Coge alone like you did. For someone of your age, you've done very well. Vegeta's a grown man, he can take care of himself. General Tao must have set an ambush because for him to capture not only Vegeta but Goku as well, is nearly impossible to pull off any other way."

Toushiro: "But Pilaf's goal was to capture Goku and now he's done that! How do we know we aren't too late?"

Mika looked up at the horse with concerned eyes. Her friend had a good point there. But Cabriola just looked at them with a sly smile.

Cabriola: "How many times have you two encountered Pilaf?"

Toushiro and Mika looked at one another.

Toushiro: "Um... 3 times."

Mika: "The first time was at the top of the clock tower. The second was right outside the lumber mill and the third time was at those old castle ruins."

Cabriola: "And how badly did you two _children_ beat him?"

Mika: "Pretty bad."

Toushiro: "Each time we saw him again he was even more angry then before."

The Soul Reaper and Saboron cub suddenly realized what Cabriola was trying to say!

Cabriola: "You get it now? The two of you have beaten Pilaf so badly that he is now more focused on getting back at you then Goku right now."

Mika: "Then there's still time!"

Toushiro: "Yeah! Thanks for setting me strait, Cabriola. And thanks for the map too."

Cabriola: "My pleasure, little ones."

Cabriola ran off further into the maze. She would meet them halfway through the maze as a sign that Toushiro and Mika were heading in the right direction. Thanks to the painted horse's words, Toushiro felt his confidence return. With renewed confidence, the Soul Reaper and cub pushed on with their quest! A minute later they came to a four-way crossroad. They stopped for a moment and Toushiro took a look at the map. Laying the map on the ground, they both followed the four directions that were available to them. The north rout was a dead-end. The south rout was the one they had just come from. The east rout would eventually take them back to the beginning so that only left the west rout. Heading west, they finally encountered one of those thorn balls that Cabriola had warned them about. The ball was huge and rolled in a strait line back and forth. However, along its path were patches in the bushes similar to what they had seen up on the battlements of the castle ruins. If they could get to one of those areas before the thorn ball went passed, they would be safe. They waited for the thorn ball to stop and begin its journey back to the other end of its rout. The second it did, Toushiro and Mika made their move!

Toushiro: "Hurry!"

With little time to spare, the two rushed over to the first safe zone! When the ball passed by them, they hurried over to the next one. Once the thorn ball passed by them a fourth time, they both ran to corner and were finally out of its path. But now they had to rely on the map they had even more as the rest of the maze was graveled or paved. But that still didn't deter them and they continued onward. After what seemed like an eternity of being surrounded by the same wall, Toushiro and Mika was glad to find a small brief change in the scenery when they came across a tiny pond with a bridge over it. Just on the other side of the bridge there was a fork in the road, one path heading west and east.

Toushiro: "Taking the west path will just bring us back to the pond."

Mika: "Then east it is."

And east they headed. After more left and right turns they found another four-way crossroad. But just as they were about to look at the map, they saw a familiar horse standing in the north rout. They knew that that way was the one they wanted instantly.

Cabriola: "You two are doing very well."

Mika: "Hi Cabriola. Are we going the right way?"

Cabriola: "Yes indeed sweetie! You are almost done with the fun!"

Toushiro: "Alright! Thanks for letting us know!"

And the horse ran off again to wait for them at the exit. As Toushiro and Mika continued on they decided to slow down a little. They had been moving pretty fast throughout most of this journey so they took the time to ease their pace. It also gave them both the opportunity to reflect on everything that has happened so far. They've gone through West City Park where they met Jess Light and put the sting on Mai. Right after that they met Paurakou at the Toy Store and were told what to do which was where their quest had officially begun. They met Jess Light again in Piccadilly and gave Shu a free trip down a manhole. Then they climbed up the Clock Tower with Ebony's guidance and faced off with Pilaf for the first time. They got to see amazing exhibits at the Museum with Tarble, Vegeta's little brother, and tricked General Tao into his own pathetic trap. The Old Undergrounds was where they headed next and trudged through with Sunrise's help. They had some fun at the Carnival with Shelly and even more fun giving Mai a bath. They explored a Lumber Mill with Sunrise and got to work with some of the equipment before facing off with Pilaf again. They ran around the Country Side with Cabriola and introduced Shu to a big ol' rock! They did the work for a lazy farmer for Prissy at the Barnyard. It was fun in the snow with Flame Curry at the Ice Festival and they cooled down Mai while they were there. They discovered the Castle Ruins that time forgot with Ebony and knocked Pilaf out of his mind! They conquered the Spooky Forest with Flame Curry's help and gave General Tao a more down to earth outfit. Now they were conquering the maze outside of Pilaf Manor. All they had to do after this was get through the manor and press on to the Old Toy Factory where they would surly find everyone waiting for them to come to the rescue! The sun was almost gone so they hurried. Behind them there were some dark clouds rolling in and the air smelled of rain. In the distance, they could hear the sound of thunder and they knew that a big storm was on its way! Yet another reason why they had to reach the manor before nightfall. But they found themselves in a jam when they came to the end of the maze. There was no passage leading out, just a mixed up puzzle on the ground.

Mika: "Maybe we took a wrong turn."

Toushiro: "Maybe not... Look."

Toushiro had spotted something scraped in the stone.

"Put the puzzle together to reach the exit - Cabriola."

Toushiro: "Odd... But then again this whole journey has been odd."

Mika: "Then lets get cracking!"

The hurried to put the puzzle together as the sun set and the storm drew closer. Finally, the puzzle was complete. It was a picture of Pilaf in all his self-proclaimed glory. Seeing it made Toushiro want to barf!

Toushiro: "I feel like gaging right now!"

Mika: "Look! Over there!"

Behind them, a gate opened up and a secret tunnel was revealed.

Toushiro: "This must be the way out! Lets go!"

Mika: "Right!"

The Soul Reaper and Saboron rushed through the tunnel and came out a secret passageway. In front of them was Cabriola and behind her was the exit.

Cabriola: "Well done, both of you! You've made it through the maze!"

Toushiro: "Well we couldn't have done it without your help, Cabriola."

Mika: "Yeah!"

Cabriola: "It was my pleasure helping you two. Beyond this is Pilaf Manor where Paurakou is awaiting for your arrival. Be warned though... Beyond this point things will get much harder as you get closer to Pilaf's headquarters. My advise is that you both stay together and look out for one another. Stay alert and be careful."

Mika: "We will Cabriola."

Toushiro: "You don't have to worry about us. Thanks for all the help and careful on your way back home. A storm's brewing."

Cabriola: "Good luck."

And without another word, Cabriola headed for home as fast as her hooves could carry her. With no time to spare, Toushiro and Mika made a mad dash for the manor just as the storm arrived.


	18. Chapter 18

Pilaf Manor

Toushiro and Mika have finally arrived at Pilaf Manor, the last roadblock to the Old Toy Factory. A storm raged outside in the night. The young captain and cub managed to get inside the old manor just before the rain poured from the heavens. Lightning surged across the sky and thunder clashed all around the manor. The emptiness of the place made it that much more eerie for them both. They were in the kitchen. The kitchen door was the only door unlocked and closest to them. Although it looked like no one had lived here in years, it was still in relatively good condition. Toushiro and Mika looked around for Paurakou. They shortly found the Porseger siting in the open doorway to the dinning room.

Paurakou: "Hello my young friends."

Toushiro: "Hey Paurakou. It's been a while."

Paurakou: "Indeed it has. I've been told about your journey so far and I must say that I'm very impressed. For ones so young, you've done a fine job getting here! But now your quest is almost at its end. Just beyond this manor is the toy factory where your final showdown with Pilaf will take place! Tarble is there, awaiting to assist you through the gauntlet of machines and other contraptions. But for now let us focus on the situation at hand here in the manor."

Toushiro: "Let me guess... One of Pilaf's goons are here."

Paurakou: "Precisely. From the smell of it I'd say it is Shu."

Mika: "How'd he get out from under the rock?"

Toushiro: "Better question is, what can we do to get rid of him?"

Paurakou: "I'll scout ahead and try to find a good place to set up an ambush!"

Toushiro: "Sounds good! See you soon, Paurakou!"

The Porseger hurried off to set up a trap for Shu. With Paurakou taking care of the trap, all Toushiro and Mika had to do was relocate her again without being caught. The floors were wooden and there were many holes so they had to be careful not to step in one as they slowly crept through the dinning room. They also had to be quiet since they had no idea where Shu was and one squeak from the floor boards could give them away and alert him to their location. In the living room, a fire was burning at the fireplace. The two of them were actually pretty cold so they quietly went over to warm up a little. As they were waring up, Toushiro heard snoring on the couch next to them. He looked over and found Shu sleeping.

Toushiro: (Whispering) "Shhh... Shu is on the couch."

Mika: (Whispering) "You sure?"

Toushiro: (Whispering) "I'm sure."

Mika carefully and very quietly tiptoed over to the edge of the couch and peered over to indeed see Shu sleeping on the sofa. Just as carefully and quietly as before, she backed up to Toushiro and they both slunk away as quietly as they could. They headed for the main entrance and stairwell. Once they were far enough away, the Soul Reaper and Saboron were able to relax.

Mika: "That was scary."

Toushiro: "You're telling me. ... ... What's this?"

Toushiro turned his head to get a better look at something on the ground in front of the staircase. It was a painted X.

Mika: "Wonder what this is for?"

Toushiro touched the large black X with two of his fingers and rubbed them together.

Toushiro: "Still wet... Has to be Paurakou's doing."

Mika looked up and there was a chandelier hanging directly above them.

Mika: "Look at that old chandelier."

When Toushiro saw the chandelier, he knew exactly what was going on.

Toushiro: "I see what Paurakou's plan is. The old falling chandelier trick. An old classic."

Now they just had to find Paurakou. They caught a glimpse of a gold tail up on the balcony so they climbed the staircase. They saw Paurakou sitting at the corner but there was a problem. Mika was the only one who could walk across the balcony safely, Toushiro was simply too big. The flimsy balcony would never hold his weight up, how it was holding Paurakou he had no idea but he wasn't about to stretch his luck. Although he tried, he was too scared to go out on the balcony.

Mika: "What's the matter, Toushiro?"

Toushiro: "I-I don't feel comfortable walking across this thing. I don't think it can hold my weight. You go on ahead Mika, I'll stay here."

Mika could see that Toushiro wasn't going to risk walking on this thing, so she went to Paurakou on her own.

Paurakou: "Why isn't he coming?"

Mika: "He's too scared to walk across the balcony. He doesn't think it'll hold him."

Paurakou: "Understandable, I jumped up here to this very spot so I wouldn't know how much weight it can hold."

Mika: "Toushiro thinks he knows what your plan is. The chandelier?"

Paurakou: "Vegeta was right. He is a child prodigy. So here's the plan..."

Paurakou told Mika the plan and she ran back to Toushiro.

Mika: "You were right, Toushiro. Here's the plan... Paurakou has sabotaged the old clock next to the stairs. You just have to turn the clock's hands to the next hour and it will make a noise to raise the dead! Or at least Shu."

Toushiro: "Ok. That sounds easy. I just lure him on the X and Paurakou will take it from there, right?"

Mika: "Right!"

Toushiro: "This is going to be good!"

Mika slid down the stairs railing and got into position. Toushiro stepped down the steps and went strait for the old grandfather clock. He opened the glass door to the clocks face and turned the hands to 9 o' clock. Just like that, the clock rang with a dreadful tune! At the couch, Shu was jolted out of his sleep!

Shu: "What in the world is that?"

The little dog-man jumped off of the couch and headed for the main entrance. Toushiro stood by the clock as it stopped ringing and waited for Shu. He didn't have to wait long.

Toushiro: "Here he comes!"

Shu: "It's you!"

Mika: "Get to your mark!"

Toushiro ran back to the spot with Shu right behind him!

Shu: "There's nowhere to run this time!"

Suddenly, Toushiro stopped!

Toushiro: "STOP!"

Shu slid to a stop... Right on the X.

Shu: "Why did you stop?"

Toushiro: "I can't believe you fell for that so easily!"

Mika: "Ahem!"

Shu looked over at the stairs and saw Mika sitting on the first step. Then, she pointed to the ground. When Shu looked down, he saw the X.

Shu: "Uh oh..."

The little dog-man looked at Toushiro who pointed up. Shu saw it.

Shu: "Not the chandelier!"

Paurakou cut the rope and the chandelier came crashing down! Shu was knocked through the floor! All that remained was a big hole in the floor.

Mika: "I guess it's lights out for Shu!"

Just then, Shu's voice rang out.

Shu: "I hope Emperor Pilaf's not mad at me..."

Toushiro and Mika: "LOSER!"

With Shu out of the way, Toushiro and Mika went back up the stairs and had one last chat with Paurakou.

Paurakou: "I can see that you two will be fine from here on out. In the master bedroom, there is a vent that will take you to the boiler room. From there, you shouldn't have any trouble getting to the Old Toy Factory."

Mika: "Thanks for all the help, Paurakou!"

Paurakou: "Good luck, and be careful."

Toushiro: "We will, thanks!"

And the Porseger disappeared, heading for home. They were almost there. Just a little more and the Soul Reaper Captain and Saboron cub would finally be at their destination! The excitement of knowing they were so close sparked a flame of confidence in the two youths. They searched the halls for a room that would look like the master bedroom. They found it behind the last door at the very far end of the hall. A room with red carpet, fancy furniture, and a huge bed with fancy red and gold sheets. There was no mistaking it, this was the master bedroom. Right above the bed, they saw a vent. It was the only one in the room so it was safe to say that it was the vent they needed to use. Hopping on the bed, Toushiro removed the protective covering on the vent. When he did, he felt heat coming out so the boiler was definitely still working. He just hoped that they wouldn't be thrown into the fire by going down this thing.

Mika: "Let me go first, Toushiro. I can use my claws to slow down."

Toushiro: "Ok."

Toushiro picked the cub up and helped her into the vent.

Toushiro: "Tell me when I can come down."

Mika: "Right!"

With a gentle push from Toushiro, Mika slid down the vent. She used her claws and the pads on her feet to keep herself from going too fast. Within seconds, she reached the end of the shaft. Fortunately, the vent wasn't connected to the boiler. She hopped down and took a look around. The boiler was huge and the fire within it was still going strong. Not bad for an old mansion that has been empty for years. After checking to see if the coast was clear, Mika shouted out for Toushiro.

Mika: "Ok! Come on down!"

Back at Toushiro, he found that to be easier said then done. With a groan, he pulled himself up to the vents opening and climbed on in. He just barely fit as he began to slid feet first. Using his hands and shoes to slow himself down, he made it to the end with no trouble except for a bump or two on his head. Both Toushiro and Mika brushed themselves off before looking around the boiler for any clue as to how they were going to get to the toy factory. Both of them were wondering why such a huge boiler was in this old mansion. Surely it didn't need it! The mansion was big but it wasn't THAT big! That was when Toushiro suddenly noticed something odd. One of the vent chambers going into the wall looked new.

Toushiro: "Look at this, Mika. This vent looks new compared to the others."

Mika: "Yeah, and the hole in the wall for it to pass through looks recently made."

Above the boiler they saw a platform that looked strange. The Soul Reaper and Saboron climbed up the ladder leading to the top of the boiler and discovered a new walkway up-top. The walkway led to a doorway that didn't belong there.

Toushiro: "Maybe Pilaf is using this boiler to heat up his toy factory... Or at least a part of it. It would explain the new vent and this walkway."

Mika: "I don't care what that creep is doing with this boiler! I just want to know if this will take us to the factory!"

Toushiro: "Only one way to find out! Come on!"

Without hesitation, they both ran through the doorway and down the tunnel, following the vent. Toushiro had been right. It would take them right to the toy factory... And to Pilaf.


	19. Chapter 19

This is the end of this story. Hope you had fun reading! There are plenty more adventures to come! The Sequel is _A Second Chance._

* * *

Old Toy Factory & Final Showdown!

Tarble: "Wow! You both made it all the way to Pilaf's Toy Factory! That's amazing!"

They made it! Toushiro and Mika were finally at the toy factory/Pilaf's HQ! The place was loud! Banging, churning, whirling and much more! It was by far the loudest place they've been to yet! But it was the place where everyone was being held prisoner too, so they had no choice!

Toushiro: "Hey Tarble... How come you're here?"

Tarble: "I got word that my big brother had been captured... So I came here to help out in any way I could!"

Both Toushiro and Mika looked at Tarble with blank stares and a raised eyebrow. If he wanted to help, why didn't he go and free them?

Tarble: "I'm not a fighter like my brother, so I'm not as strong as he is. If I could have, I would have gone and save them by now but I'm no good at things like that. You two are better then I am so I'll guide you to where you need to go."

Toushiro and Mika stopped looking at Tarble they way they were. They had forgotten that Vegeta's little brother wasn't much of a fighter.

Toushiro: "Ok, so where do we go from here?"

Tarble: "You need to get past the factory's scary machinery, and make your way to the center of the factory! There you will confront Pilaf one last time and will be able to rescue Vegeta and the others!"

Toushiro: "Piece of cake!"

Mika: "See you very soon, Tarble!"

Tarble headed off ahead of them and the two started their way through the factory. They made their way through the banging machines and past the metal crushing contraptions. The shipping/storage room was a maze of boxes of all different sizes. As they got further into the factory, the loud noise dimmed down. Eventually, they made their way to the shipping room where Tarble was waiting for them.

Tarble: "Hop on one of the boxes to hitch a ride up to the next level."

Toushiro: "No problem."

Tarble flew up to the next level. Mika climbed onto Toushiro's back as he waited for a box to get close. As soon as he could, the young captain hopped up on one of the boxes and they were given a ride up to the next level of the factory. They could feel it. They were getting close! Winding their way through the factory's dangerous machinery, they were finally just within sight of their goal! All they had to do was cross over a few of the giant gears to reach the center. But they had to lower the gears first. They jumped onto the first gear and looked for a way to lower the next. They saw a switch on the walkway to the right. Toushiro jumped on the walkway and pulled the switch. The next gear was lowered. Mika hopped on the next gear and went to the left to flip the switch as Toushiro joined her. The next gear was lowered and they hopped onto that one as well. The switch was on the right and Toushiro switched it on. The next to last gear was pulled over to them. When the Soul Reaper rejoined the cub, they went to flip the last switch. The last gear was raised to them and they finally reached the walkway to the center of the factory. Beyond the door, they would face off against Pilaf! Tarble was waiting for them and gave them one last advise before saying goodbye.

Tarble: "Well... Here you are. You've made it to the center of the factory and Pilaf is just beyond that door, waiting for you. In order to beat him and rescue the others, you'll have to destroy the computers he has all around him... ... Get ready and good luck!"

Mika: "Thanks Uncle Tarble!"

Toushiro: "Yeah, thanks for all the help! We can take it from here!"

And with that, Tarble headed back to Capsule Corp where he, Paurakou, Cabriola, Ebony, Jess Light, Sunrise and Flame Curry were all waiting for them. Toushiro and Mika looked at the doorway. Their hearts were racing with excitement and fear. They both took a deep breath. This was it! The final showdown with Pilaf!

Toushiro: "You ready, Mika?"

Mika: "Yeah... You, Toushiro?"

Toushiro: "I'm pumped!"

With a nod at one another, the Soul Reaper and Saboron raced through the doorway. At the center of the factory, Pilaf stood ready on a strange gun. The gun was equipped to fire a strange kind of goo that sat underneath him. The goo was a kind of glue like substance that would turn anything dipped into it completely into a green statue. The Z-Fighters all sat in their cages and waited for their fate. None of them could break free, not even Vegeta. His cage was specially made to have the bars too close for him to squeeze out of as a Compy and there wasn't enough room to turn into a Spinosaurus. He tried everything, but it was no use. All of the cages sat on a walkway behind Pilaf. Although the cages were strong, they were easy to open. All that had to be done was for someone to pull out the latch and they were free. Suddenly, they all looked up as Pilaf started laughing. Then they saw them.

Pilaf: "Ha HA! I can't believe it! Those foul little pests have made it all the way here! To the heart of my headquarters!"

Toushiro: "Boy he sure loves to here himself talk."

Mika: "No kidding."

Toushiro and Mika had arrived! All of the Z-Fighters were shocked and amazed at them. But fear soon took over for them when they realized that they had no way of fighting back this time! Toushiro didn't have his Zanpakuto and Mika was only just learning her own attacks! What were they going to use?

Pilaf: "But I'm afraid your heroic efforts have come to an end! You are in my domain now! I WILL WIN THIS TIME!"

Mika: "Oh shut up, Pilaf!"

Toushiro: "We've beaten you three times already! We can beat you a fourth time too!"

Pilaf: "WHY YOU! I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO MESS WITH ME!"

Pilaf turned on his weapon.

Toushiro: "That sounds like trouble! We'd better do what Tarble said and destroy those computers quick!"

Mika: "I'll take care of the first set, you keep that blue freak off of me Toushiro!"

Toushiro: "Got it!"

And it began! While Mika went to destroy the first set of computers, Toushiro acted as bait to keep Pilaf's attention away from her! It worked! Pilaf was focused on the young captain!

Pilaf: "Hold still!"

Toushiro: "Make me!"

Pilaf kept firing at the Soul Reaper, but Toushiro either dodged the strange goo or used defensive Kido spells to avoid getting hit! A minute into the fight, Mika destroyed the last of the 15 computers. As she did, one of the screws keeping Pilaf from falling into the goo popped out.

Pilaf: "Cut that out, you mangy feline! Those computers are expensive!"

The next set of computers appeared. Now it was Toushiro's turn!

Mika: "Your turn, Toushiro! I'll keep him busy for you!"

Toushiro: "Be careful, Mika!"

Mika ran out to confront Pilaf to buy time for Toushiro to destroy the 9 new computers that took the place of the previous 15. They were a little harder then the first but Toushiro was stronger then Mika was. As he went to work using Kido spells on the computers, Mika taunted the angry villain.

Mika: "Hey Pilaf! What are you, a blue midget or a blue elf!"

Pilaf: "HOW DARE YOU INSALT ME!"

Pilaf fired at the cub! Mika jumped and ducked his attacks. She used one of her moves, Sonic Roar, to send some of the goo blasts back at Pilaf. In a short amount of time, Toushiro had finally taken care of the last computer. A second screw popped out and this time, Pilaf noticed.

Pilaf: "Uh oh... I've got a bad feeling about this!"

Mika: "Toushiro! Take care of the last computers! I've got Pilaf under control!"

Toushiro: "Ok!"

The last 3 computers appeared. However, Pilaf had noticed Toushiro and was trying to take aim at him! Mika ran as fast as she could and while doing so, her claws became electric! The brave cub jumped onto Pilaf's gun and gave him a good shock from her electrified claws. She had just discovered a new move, Lightning Claw! Pilaf became enraged and focused on Mika again! Toushiro hurried as fast as he could! He knew that Pilaf was getting madder and madder by the second and who knows what that crazy midget would do! Finally! The last computer was gone! The last screw came off and the steel covering broke apart underneath Pilaf!

Pilaf: "NO! NO! I CAN'T LOSE LIKE THIS!"

Pilaf grabbed hold of the gun and held on! As he held on, he spotted Mika standing right in front of him.

Pilaf: "I'VE GOT YOU NOW!"

He took aim and started to pull the trigger! But just then, Toushiro jumped onto the gun and gave Pilaf the fright of his life!

Toushiro: "BOO!"

Pilaf screamed and stepped over to the edge of the covering! He tilted there and sighed when he got his footing again. He glared at Toushiro who had one last surprise for him. The white haired boy ducked down suddenly just as Mika leaped onto his back with her mouth fully open and those impressive teeth showing off! The cub snapped at Pilaf who fell into the goo below. Both the cub and child prodigy looked at a struggling Pilaf with big smiles and laughter.

Toushiro: "Now that's a pretty sight!"

Pilaf: "Urgh! Why does this always happen to me!"

They had done it. Toushiro and Mika had beat Pilaf and his goons all on their own! There was just one last thing to do, which they were reminded of when they heard cheering from the Z-Fighters.

Toushiro: "Come on, Mika! Let's free everyone!"

Mika: "Wahoo!"

In a few minutes, the Soul Reaper and Saboron were at the cages. But they were suddenly taken by surprise when they heard Pilaf climb out of the goo.

Pilaf: "Why you little brats! I'll get you for this!"

Mika: "What do we do, Toushiro?"

Toushiro smiled and placed a hand on the latch of one of the cages. Pilaf froze with fear! Guess which cage Toushiro was about to open!

Pilaf: "NO! NO, PLEASE DON'T! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

Toushiro: "Sorry but he really hates being in cages."

The young captain removed the latch and Vegeta burst out of his cage with a roar! Pilaf ran back to the goo and jumped right back in just as the saiyan prince snapped his teeth just inches from the little annoyance! The great saiyan then roared, letting everyone within hearing range know of his dislike over being locked in a cage. Within a few hours, everyone was free and the police showed up and promptly arrested Pilaf... AGAIN. All of the Z-Fighters congratulated Mika and Toushiro for their bravery and heroic feat!

Goku: "We couldn't be any prouder! You two took on Pilaf and his henchmen all on your own."

Mika: "Well to be fair we had some help from Jess Light, Paurakou, Ebony, Tarble, Sunrise, Cabriola and Curry."

Toushiro: "Yeah we really couldn't have gotten here without their guidance."

Gohan: "But you two were the ones who fought against Pilaf and his crew, not them."

Trunks: "That was amazing how you went up against Pilaf, Mika!"

Goten: "Yeah! You were amazing!"

Mika: "Aw it was nothing!"

Val: "I'm so proud of you, Mika! You were very brave and you looked out for your friend."

Mika: "Thanks mommy."

As the cub got some much needed love from her mother, Toushiro turned his attention over to his second lieutenant.

Toushiro: "Vegeta!... Are you alright?"

Vegeta gave Toushiro a nasty look.

Vegeta: "I thought I told you and Mika to stay back at Capsule Corp."

Toushiro looked down at the ground as everyone looked over at them. Goku knew why Vegeta had said that, for even he was a tad bit disappointed that these two had disobeyed them. Toushiro knew why Vegeta was a bit angry. In the Soul Society, Vegeta followed Toushiro's orders, but in the Living World, Toushiro followed Vegeta's orders.

Toushiro: "I'm sorry Vegeta. We just wanted to help."

Mika: "Sorry Uncle Vegeta, Uncle Goku."

Vegeta: "... ... Boy am I glad you two didn't listen."

Toushiro and Mika looked up at the saiyan prince. Then everyone started to laugh when the saiyan chuckled.

Toushiro: "So, you are ok, right?"

Vegeta: "Oh yeah I'm ok! I'm just still trying to get the taste of the Tao guy's arm out of my mouth."

Vegeta spat off to the side and everyone started to laugh.

Goku: "Can't say I blame ya, Vegeta! That was the best hit I've seen anyone get on Tao ever!"

Val: "Can we get going now? Even though he's gone I can still smell the scent of that little freak! It's like pepper."

Mika sneezed. At that moment, the police were taking Pilaf off to jail.

Piccolo: "Don't worry, Val. Everybody is safe and the police will make sure that little pest never bothers us again."

Vegeta: "Now let's go home."

Everyone nodded. It was all over at long last. It was morning at Capsule Corp and Jess Light, Paurakou, Ebony, Tarble, Sunrise, Cabriola and Flame Curry all waited for any signs of their friends. Then, in the light of the morning glow, they saw them. The Z-Fighters were home at last. In her mouth, Val carried a tired Mika. Toushiro on asleep on Vegeta's back. The two were so tired from their journey, they couldn't help but fall asleep. They had earned the rest. Meanwhile, General Tao, Shu and Mai were hiding in crates from the police. When they opened them up, they found themselves on a tiny island.

General Tao: "... ..."

Mai: "Why does this always happen to us?"

Shu: "Did anyone bring any sunscreen?"

As for Pilaf, he was in prison and half statue.

Pilaf: "I hate this."

Everything was back to normal. Trunks and Goten had a new found respect for Mika because of her bravery against Pilaf. As for Toushiro, he was just glad to have his second lieutenant back. In a few days they would return to the Soul Society. But for now... Toushiro was just happy that he and Mika were able to rescue their friends.

The End


End file.
